Obsessed with Fingernails
by Cherrina
Summary: Tsuna has always been passionate about fingernails. Not just his nails but everyone's. He is always there if anyone need an advice on them. "Gross! Your nails looks like fungus have infected it as soon as you were born! Please stay at least three metres away from me." Errr… Maybe he is a bit too hypocritical at times. AU, feat. Reborn going crazy because of Tsuna, OOC!Tsuna, 27R
1. Chapter 01: A Typical Day

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 1: A Typical Day**

 **Warnings: Tsuna being super OOC and over-passionate about nails. Teen!Reborn and many more.**

 **Summary: Tsuna is always passionate about fingernails. Not just his nails but everyone's. He is always there if anyone need an advice on them. "Gross! Your nails look like fungus have infected it as soon as you were born! Please stay at least three metres radius away from me." Errrr… Maybe he is a bit too hypocritical at times. AU feat. Reborn going crazy because of Tsuna.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot.**

 **Author's Note: In case of people getting offended by Tsuna's harshness on 'bad' fingernails because you have bad nails or something like that then… you're on the same boat as me because I have bit my fingernails till the point that it was very short and beyond recovery. So please don't be mad at me if you get offended.**

* * *

"Hey everyone! Look! Sawada is getting another confession again!"

With that one announcement, everyone came rushing to the window.

"Wow! Isn't that the super-duper-hot idol, Sazuki Miyuki from class 3-A? I heard that she rejected every boy that came confessing to her even hot ones."

The commotion became even louder at the comment. Both boys and girls being super envious about the mentioned two.

"Sawada really hits a jackpot this time, but the question now is whether Sawada will reject her or not. Everyone! Keep quiet!"

The crowd immediately quieten down at the command. Even a pin could be heard if it was dropped.

The students listen intensely, hoping to catch any sentence from the conversation that is happening just a storey below them.

"Sawada-kun, umm…" the super-duper-hot idol, Sazuki Miyuki nervously shifted the tip of her shoe on the ground with her right hand behind her back, holding a pink letter with a red heart sticker on it. Her other hand shyly pushing strands of stray hair to the back of her ears, a blush spread across her cheeks. "Actually I had my eyes locked on you ever since you came into this school."

Tsuna smiled kindly, "Same goes for me Miyuki-senpai."

Miyuki blushed even more when she heard her crush call her in such an adoring way. "Is that so," she began to fidget even more. "Then I will go straight to the point," she pulls her letter out and bowed at the same time she confesses loudly, "Sawada-kun, I really love you! Please go out with me!"

"Show me your hand first."

"Eh?"

"If you have been watching me ever since I came into this school then you should know the procedure," Tsuna momentously stated.

The girl shyly stuck out her hand, trembling uncontrollably and nervously.

Tsuna let out a satisfied hum as he continued to examine the nails on either hand.

Her fingernails were flawlessly filed down into almond shapes. The edges do not even have a single chip on it. Her nails were polished pure white with a single beautiful rose. Everything was perfect about her nails.

"Not bad," he remarked as he reached over for the hand.

Miyuki blushed even more as she waits in anticipation for her dream to come true.

However, it did not go as she wanted. Tsuna mercilessly slapped away her hand. The poor girl squeaked and withdraws her hand almost immediately after the impact.

"But not good enough," the cruel boy just turned and walked away.

Unable to accept harsh reality, the rejected yelled loudly at the leaving boy, "Why? I have the most perfect nails in my class so why did you reject me?"

Tsuna stopped and just turned his head ninety degrees to the right, showing the side profit of his pretty face, "Your nails are fake aren't they?"

Miyuki's eyes widened by an inch as her trembling hand hovered over her mouth in shock. "W-w-w-what do you mean?"

Tsuna gave her a bored look, unimpressed. "Do you want me to pull it off or you do it yourself?"

She then knew that she had no chance to win his heart right from the start. With tear streaming down her face, she gently took her fake nails off, revealing everything.

Under the disguise was bitten nails, horribly bitten nails. There is not even one nail spared from biting. Even some parts of it were yellow in colour.

Tsuna's face changed to a disgusted one before walking away without any words.

The onlookers look pitifully at the girl who dropped onto the ground with tears pouring down, devastated at her painful fate.

"Why am I not surprised?" a guy said truthfully.

Another guy laughed at the honest guy, "Me too. I have already lost count on how many girls he had rejected. Girls can stubborn at times."

"He's the type of guy that looks pretty but with a despicable personality," a guy said jokingly.

The girls instantly came to defend the brunet even though they knew that it was a joke. "Tsuna-kun isn't like that, he is just blunt that's all!" a bespectacled girl with long hair scolded.

"Maki-chan, don't you get rejected a month ago so why are you defending him?"

The girl looked away blushing, "Even though Sawada-kun rejected me, he still taught me how to take care of my nails after that."

"Wow, Sawada is really amazing at times…"

The door slides open and the brunet walked in. The crowd dispersed just at the sight of him. The boys returned to their own seats while the girls rushed to him.

"Sawada-san, look at my nails. I listened to your advice of putting oil around the cuticle and look at how beautiful became! It has not chipped even once since then," a short-haired girl reported cheerfully.

"Ohh! It looks so much better than last time, you really put in a lot of hard work in taking care. Great job!" Tsuna smiled, charming the girls without a single effort.

"KYAAA!"

The boys could only look from the background, sighing loudly, "Here we go again.

* * *

No one can disagree that Tsuna has the one-of-the-kind character, but there is no doubt that he is one of the best-looking guys in the area.

Those abnormal long eyelashes that curtain over his perfect honey brown eyes, the knife-sharp nose, those perky lips and the gravity-defying brown hair that adds the finishing touches. He also has the almost perfect figure that you can find, he is slim but not like a stick and those skinny legs that every girl envies. What is missing is just his height but he could just grow over time.

And of course, his flawless and clear nails that he himself is proud of. Those perfectly trimmed edges and filed down into a perfect oval shape, each of those long nails are perfect in every angle and symmetrical. There is a rumour floating around about him not biting his nails not even once since birth and he himself confirmed that it is true. Normally people will not believe in such rubbish but once they see his nail, their opinion changes straight away.

Not forgetting to mention that his academics are on another level. Despite being a middle schooler, he was able to solve quite a number of University maths questions. Being excellent in both academic and sports are people thought as something impossible and will only happen in the manga. And apparently they have one person who had emerged from a book and is now their school's soon to be chairman of the student council. He was already nominated even before the start of the second term.

"Thank you so much for nominating me for such a high position in this school. I will do anything within my ability to help you all. I will treasure each and every vote that will be placed on me," Tsuna's voice spoke confidently and smoothly through the intercom. "And also remember to take good care of your nails if not… stay three metres radius away from me. Of course if you want advice on it, I'm always willing to help and give advice."

The school burst into laughter, saying that it will never be the same if he did not say anything related to fingernails.

Sawada Tsunayoshi will always be their treasured student in Namimori.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" the brunet took off his shoes and lined it neatly at the side.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" his mom came rushing to him for a hug.

Tsuna immediately backed off, "Woah! Mom, stop! Put away that knife first before hugging me."

Nana gives him an 'oops' and placed the knife at cabinet nearby. The mother and son exchanged hugs and kisses before pulling apart.

The son pulled out a paper from his bag. At the top wrote the three digits in red ink, '100'.

The mom let out a happy squeal and hugged her son again. She told him that she is going to cook him a feast tonight as a prize as she ran back to the kitchen to prepare. Shouting a thank you, the brunet rushed up to his room and dashed under his bed covers hopefully to get some snooze before eating dinner.

Dinner was beyond delicious, everything served was his favourite dish. Even his favourite out of all, Salisbury steak, was served juicy hot in front of him.

After that, he went to revise some of his schoolwork and off to sleep.

The next day, he woke up early and refreshed. With a few morning stretches and a cooling shower to fully wake him up.

"Well then let's get started," he said to himself.

He stuck his hand out underneath the bed, reaching for something.

"Got it."

He pulled out a collection of nail polish.

"Which design should I do this time… Perhaps this should do it…"

He took an orange colour nail polish and then red and yellow. "Sunset is always the best when you print it on flawless nails like mine," he chuckled as he took a clean brush and with a stable hand, he accurately paint his desired design on each nails.

Within minutes, he is already on his last nail.

"Just the blending annnn-"

"Tsu-kun!" And the brush went slanting to the side where he does not want it to go.

"ARGGGHHHHH! MOM WHY NOW?!"

"I came to inform you that you are getting a home tutor starting from today. There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately," Nana announced suddenly, her hand held out a flyer.

"I don't need a tutor, I mean my academic is already first in this area." Tsuna pouts at his ruined masterpiece and started to rub acetone on it. He did not even paid a single attention the flyer in front of him.

Nana noticed it and pouted a bit, "But what they said in the flyer sounded so cool." She cleared her throat and mimicked a voice of a commander of some sort, "I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good-looking. And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach twenty-four hours for free!"

Tsuna gave her a deadpan look, "Mom, that just sound like a scam." He sighed when he saw his mom's expression became sad. "Fine, but only one condition. He or she must let me see their nails first."

He reached for the nail polishes again and did the polishing process perfectly.

"And if they do not have the nails that meet my expectation, they are not stepping into this house."

Nana chuckled at his son before nodding and agreed to the conditions.

As soon as the nails are dry, he took his bag and walked out calmly to school. "I'm leaving!" With that, he closed the door with a swift motion and jogged all the way to school. But he stopped halfway.

"The one hiding in the bushes, please come out," Tsuna said with a menacing aura around him.

"Oh? So you can sense me after all," a high-pitched boy voice said. There was a rustle of leaves before a silhouette jumped down from the trees, landing with a flawless and graceful motions.

It was a teenager in a black suit and a fedora.

This time with a deeper and sedative voice, the teen greeted, "Ciaossu~"

* * *

 **A/N: Omg this ridiculous plot that I have in my mind. This is an AU fanfic where Tsuna is well-received by his classmates, the complete opposite of the canon Tsuna. And I love Teen!Reborn so he is the same age as Tsuna in the fanfic (Physically I mean). Oh my god, what am I doing when I am supposed to write my fanfic?!**

 **I can guarantee that Reborn will go crazy because Tsuna. But I am just leave it like this because I do not want to spoil it for anyone.**

 **I was inspired by a manga actually about a girl dating a guy prettier than her. I laughing so hard at the plot twists in the manga.**

 **Read and Review~**

 **Word Count: 2235**


	2. Chapter 02: Rejection

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 2: Rejection**

 **Warnings: Tsuna being super OOC and over-passionate about nails. Teen!Reborn and many more.**

* * *

"Ciaossu," the unknown raven teenager greeted.

"Ciao," Tsuna greeted back in proper Italian.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right?" the teen asked, his hands slipped into his pocket and retrieved a paper from it. "Yes and who might you be?" Tsuna replied. The teen showed the piece of white paper to the brunet.

The paper contains only three words, 'Home tutor, Reborn.'

"I'm the home tutor from the flyer, Reborn,"

Both of the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Tsuna broke it. "How old are you?"

"13."

"How many university math questions have you solved?"

"Solved at least seven thousands of them and created two thousands of them too."

"Hm… That is a pass for that section, I don't really care whether if it is true or not. Now show me your hands," Tsuna ordered. Reborn gave him a bewildered look and he did not like to be commanded either but somethings tells him that he has to do it.

The raven teen was about to show the brunet his hands, but his hands were suddenly yanked forward by the brunet.

"Your fingernails are too long and chipped! You need to trim it down as fast as possible, quickly follow me," Without waiting for his reply, Tsuna just dragged the unwilling raven teen all the way to school and it was done using a lot of effort. Reborn kept trying to yank his hand out of the brunet's hand with a great strength but unsuccessful in doing so.

 _'God! What strength does this guy have?!'_ Both the two thought at the same time.

Before Reborn knew it, he was dragged into the school compound.

"Good morning," the brunet cheerfully kept greeting to whoever had walked past them. Though all he got was weird looks directed at the holding of hand and me. Reborn was then pushed down to sit on a chair in the brunet's classroom.

"Stay," Tsuna commanded and walked to his locker at the back of the classroom.

The brunet soon returned with orange pouch and place it carefully without a single shake onto the table. The raven noticed the steady motions of his hand and was rather impressed, there was never once he had seen someone with such steady hand and that is when he saw the sunset on the brunet's fingernails. "Such accuracy on the details and blending," Reborn muttered out, not knowing that his tone had amusement mixed in it.

"Thanks for the compliment," Tsuna merely said. Without another word, he took the raven's hand and did a closer scan. "A few chips on both index fingers and your thumbnails are brittle. Gosh why don't you take care of your nails for once, just look at how long are these nails," The brunet smoothly criticized, too smoothly that it made the raven cringed guilty for neglecting his nails.

The brunet took out a basin and poured water from a new bottled water. He then asked the other to soak his hand.

Tsuna took his tools out one by one unlike most people would just pour the whole thing out. He lined the tools according the ordering that he is using first to last. First was the nail clipper, Tsuna picked it up and swirled it around his nails for a show. He held the other teen's soaked hand up gently and wiped the water off with a clean cloth before the nail clipper does its magic and soon Reborn's nails were nicely cut down into a straight line. The file was the next in line, Tsuna swiftly but gently filed the sharp edges down into a perfect round shape, and finished it off by coating the nails with gel. He then took a bottle of olive oil and applied it at cuticle area and massaging it to the rest of the nail by hand.

"Look so much better," Tsuna said loudly. Reborn held his fingers up against the sunlight. His nails were literally shining brightly. It looks flawless, a complete difference from what it was just a few minutes before. "Not bad…" he mumbled.

"Now let me paint your nails," the brunet demanded with sparkling eyes. Reborn was not expecting that request and strongly rejected the request, "No way! I have my pride for a reason!"

"Oh~ come no! Just put aside your petty pride," Tsuna countered without a break. "Please! Just the pinky finger," Tsuna pleaded with his puppy eyes. Reborn shifted uncomfortably under the brunet's puppy eyes and what added oil to the fire was the brunet's classmates who are staring intensely at him. "Argh, fine. Just the pinky fingers," Reborn dejectedly slammed his face on the table, letting the brunet do whatever he wants to the sacrificed fingers.

"You're from my dad's company right?"

Reborn peered up from the sudden serious question and nodded.

"Is my dad really from Mafia?" Tsuna asked solemnly. The raven rested the side of his head on the table and replied, "Yea."

The brunet just sighed as he continue focusing on the nail.

It was all silent before an orange short-haired girl came to their table. "Ano… Sawada-san, I need to talk to you," the girl said. The brunet did not spare her glance and said, "Sasagawa Kyoko right? Ah, sorry but could you wait downstairs, I have to finish this first." The girl named Sasagawa Kyoko just nodded and went out of the class.

"That girl has a crush on you," Reborn supplied as he look at how concentrated the brunet is.

"Ah… I know. Now I have to think of a way to nicely reject her. Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol and also another possible candidate to take the throne of the student council."

Reborn just stared dully at the brunet, wondering if he is a playboy or just too nice.

"Done," Tsuna announced. "Stay here until I come back," he instructed once again and he ran out to find the girl. Reborn took a look at the design on his nails. It was a sun with a black background plus a red border around the nail. _'How fitting._ '

Reborn turned to stare at the leaving back of the brunet, "I wonder how much he knew about the mafia. He is way different from what you described, Iemitsu." He then glanced outside to the yard and he happens to find the brunet and the girl.

"Oh! Sawada is getting another confession!"

"From who?!"

"T-That's our school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Another jackpot for him, ahh~ I'm so jealous."

Reborn ignored all the comments and watched with his sharp eyes.

"Sawada-san, I know you will reject me, but I want you to know my feelings, I really, really like you," Kyoko started. Tsuna only looked down at the grass not looking at the girl. "And I hope that you will go out with me even just for one day," the girl bowed with her eyes shut tight. The brunet had an unchanging expression on and said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I know your feelings are sincere, but I cannot accept your feelings," Tsuna started with sad eyes locked on the shocked girl. "You have beautiful nails and I myself acknowledges it, but I feel that I am just not the right person for you," he ends it with an apologetic bow.

"I… I understand so it's okay," Kyoko assured, but her voice betrayed her. Her face was shadowed and Tsuna could only watch as she walked away. A lone tear could be seen floating in the air, shining.

"AH?! He rejected Kyoko?! Who is on their right mind to do that?!" A voice yelled from a storey above where Reborn is. Tsuna swept his head to look if the girl had left before walking his own way back to class.

By then Reborn had already left his seat and went elsewhere.

Tsuna looks at the empty seat and sighed. The girls once again crowded around, reporting the usual things.

Then, the school bell rang, signalling the start of Homeroom period. The homeroom teacher, Izumi-sensei, strolled in with a happy face. "Alright everyone, please return to your seats. I'm starting homeroom now."

"I know that it is a short notice, but I will be introducing a transfer student," she started chirpily. "Please come in."

On cue, the door opened. The students looked at the person who walked through it. The silent echoes of his footsteps resounded through the classroom. The once wearing a suit raven teen is now wearing the school uniform and without his fedora, his hair is styled as a way where his fringe is styled to the side and the rest of the hair is spiked everywhere. His swirly curls are there, framing his handsome face. The students all looked judgmentally at the raven before a commotion broke out.

"H-Handsome!"

"Hey, don't you think that he's really cool?"

"Those cool eyes and that mysterious air around him… What a hottie!"

"He is like the same level as Sawada-kun!"

"I'm Renato Sinclair, I come from Italy. Nice to meet you all," Reborn simply started. "You could also call me Reborn if you like."

The brunet who had been listening looked up in surprise when he hear the familiar voice and released a loud surprised shrill.

"EH?! REBORN?"

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at the brunet. The raven smirked and winked mischievously at him. Those who saw the wink squealed loudly making both winced at the loudness.

"You know each other?" Izumi-sensei asked in the midst of the commotion. Reborn nodded back and walked towards Tsuna. "We meet again," he chuckled at the shocked expression. Tsuna quickly regained his composure, he leaned forward to other's ear and whispered, "Why are you studying with me? Aren't you supposed to be my home tutor or something like that?"

Reborn maintained his smirk and whispered back, "Because I can."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Ah? I bet you are just trying to be cool."

"Am not."

And because of the secretive whispering, their classmates finally knew why Tsuna never accepted a love confession. From that moment onwards, they had a different view on Tsuna.

* * *

The bell rang for the sixth time, signalling the start of lunch.

"Hey Sawada! Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you in the gym right now," a male student from the Kendo club informed. "Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked. He really dislikes fighting, no he detest fighting. It always makes him sick in the stomach whenever there is a fight and now he is going in a fight. And also it will also chip his nails which he does not want to happen at all. Tsuna turned to look at Kyoko who is looking at her table edge with a depressed look.

Hana who is next to her, explained, "Mochida-senpai said he wanted to get revenge on the rejection you received from Sawada, Kyoko."

Kyoko looked at her friend in surprise. Hana continued with her hands on her hips, "He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry!"

"No, we're just both in the same committee," Kyoko tried to explain but obviously no one was listening.

Reborn watches quietly from the sides. _'Tsuna, what will you do in this situation?"_

"Where is he now?" Tsuna asked.

"In the gym, he is waiting right now."

He muttered a thank you and said that he will be there in five minutes.

Reborn followed him and only to find coating the brunet coating his nails with gel. He immediately facepalmed at the serious look that the brunet has on his face.

"So… What are you going to do when you go to the gym?" Reborn questioned. The other teen just hummed a tune as he dries the gel on his nails.

"Don't know but there is no way I'm going to let Kyoko fall into his hands. Especially not that bastard," Tsuna said in a dark tone. Reborn could tell that he was serious, dead serious.

Soon the two made their entrance to the gym, almost everyone cheered for Tsuna, just a few exception of Mochida's club members.

"There you are, you playboy that only knows how to play other people's feelings. God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!" the kendo captain proclaimed as he held on his stick.

"And?" Tsuna asked, pulling his hair with his fingers, unintentionally showing a handsome side of him. But in his eyes tells another story, there is orange hue in eyes as flames blaze in it.

Mochida flinched under his hot gaze but continued to push his luck by forcing a laughter, "Since you are a beginner in Kendo. So in ten minutes, if you can get a one point from me, you win! If you can't, then I win! The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Pri…prize?!" Kyoko said with slight anger.

"What a jerk," Hana commented. Mochida did not pay them any attention and said, "Here I come, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Tsuna!" the baseball ace, Yamamoto called, throwing a kendo stick at the brunet which he catches it gracefully.

"Tch. My nails is going to get damage," Tsuna said with annoyance as he scans the nails on his hand that he caught stick with.

"You better worry about other things, other than your petty and unimportant nails," Mochida warned as he jumped into the air and came crashing down with his stick aiming dangerously at the brunet's head. Tsuna dodged it by sliding against the floor and then hitting the kendo captain's head with his stick. "Is this one point?" He asked dully. But the judge did not raise his flag. "So you're not his side. Such unacceptable behaviour made my stomach sick," he said darkly, he threw his stick away.

He mercilessly stepped on the fallen Mochida, he then kneeled down and held the limp hand up. Within seconds, he threw the hand away, "Gross! Your nails look like fungus have infected it as soon as you were born! Please stay at least three metres radius away from me next time you meet me!"

"Argh…" was all Mochida could respond to the demand.

"But since you dared to use Kyoko as a prize, I shall have no mercy for you," the murderous aura around him starts to flame brilliantly. "What should I do? Plucking out your disgusting nails would be a good one. What do you think, judge-kun?" A sadistic smile surfaced on his face as his hand took a pair of pliers. Out of fear for his captain, he quickly raised Tsuna's flag, "Point! Red wins!"

Reborn smirked and put down his binoculars on the ledge that he is sitting on as his legs swung carefreely in the air. "This might just be an easy job."

The hall immediately cheered for the brunet. Tsuna quietly walked to Kyoko and bowed with his eyes shut close, "I'm sorry. There are just too many reasons to why I cannot go out with you. There are many other nice guys out there who are waiting for you so please do not get sad because of my rejection on your confession."

When Tsuna opens his eyes, he saw droplets falling onto the floor.

"I know, but I just don't know how to stop these tears from falling. I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble for you," Kyoko apologised once again. Tsuna looked at the crying girl and went for a hug. The gym fell into silent as they all watch the two hug. Kyoko froze at the sudden action, but somehow she does not want it to go away.

 _'What is this familiar feeling?'_

* * *

"So why did you reject Kyoko?" Reborn asked, laying on a certain brunet's bed in his previous suit.

"Che. My nails got chipped, this is why I don't like fighting," Tsuna wailed as he filed his nails down carefully. Reborn did not waste any time to threaten the boy to answer. Tsuna sighed, "The reason you're here is because of Mafia isn't it?"

Reborn glanced at the brunet and explained, "I came here because I was requested by the current Vongola family boss, the ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss. The title is Vongola family tenth generation boss." The raven watch the unchanging expression on the boy's face. It was as if he was already expecting it.

"This is why I rejected Kyoko, I don't want to drag her into such organizations furthermore a group of mafioso that only knows how to kill people as their daily life."

"So are you going to accept the role as Vongola Decimo?"

"Sure."

"Just like that?!" Reborn was certainly not expecting that simple answer.

"Tenth could mean anything. It could mean that I have ten beautiful fingers and it is the truth," Tsuna retorted with sparkling eyes. "What about the first generation, though, do they only have one beautiful finger? Well, that sucks."

Reborn look at his future boss with a deadpan expression.

"I think I might want to quit my job soon."

* * *

 **A/N: Second Chapter~ Just within two days. Won't be updating until Friday due to school.**

 **I swear this OOC-Tsuna is going even more OOC. And yea, I changed some parts of the original plot, making Reborn enroll in the school.**

 **For readers that are curious, the manga that inspired me is** Cherry Boy, That Girl **, a manga with very funny plot twists but I never liked the characters. It was just the part where a guy painted his nails got me to think of this plot.**

 **Many thanks to the readers who took their time to review and of course, to those who had favourited and followed this story.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

 **Word count: 3043**


	3. Chapter 03: Storm

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 3: Storm**

 **Warnings: Tsuna being super OOC and over-passionate about nails. Teen!Reborn and many more.**

* * *

 ***Riiiiiiing…!***

"Argh…" A certain sleepy brunet grunted as he reached for his alarm clock to stop the dreaded ringing. Tsuna sleepily pushed himself up from his cosy mattress.

"Yesterday I shouldn't have stayed up late to repaint my nails. If weren't that damn person with dirty nails, made me chipped my precious nails, I would have enough sleep," Tsuna complained to the air. With a yawn, he went to the bathroom and freshen up.

"Tsuna, you sure can wake up early," Reborn commented, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the same washroom with his hair whipped to one side because of not sleeping well last night. He was also sleepy because of a certain person who refused to let him sleep until he polishes his nails finished and flawless which takes hours to do so.

"It's already six-thirty in the morning, I normally will wake up earlier than this," Tsuna replied, yawning again. "Plus, I have something important to do in school later."

"Sure… Something important, it is totally not concerned with nails at all," Reborn remarked with a sarcastic tone. The brunet ignored the other and carried his orange pouch. With that, he went down to the kitchen.

He placed the pouch down onto the dining table and went to the stove. Reborn peered into the room from the door and saw Tsuna taking a frying pan and a few ingredients to the stove.

"So you know how to cook," the raven noted, going into the room and sat down on one of the dining chairs.

Tsuna just nodded and did not say anything. Soon after he cooked finish, two beautiful omelettes are served to the table. "For early school days or special occasion, I often cook for the family if not it will be my mom who will be cooking," the brunet explained.

"Also, I don't want my mom to overwork herself just for me," he said, his eyes evoking a sad feeling.

"Hm… does that mean that you want me to overwork you?" Reborn asked with a sadistic shine in his eye.

"No way. My fingernails will get dirty," Tsuna replied immediately.

The other teen just rolled his eyes and took out a notebook, flipping to a specific page. "Tsuna, this is today's plans."

"In the morning it's the introduction of the new transfer student. In the afternoon there's going to be a volleyball tournament," Tsuna read out. He raised an eyebrow, "The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me. I'm not even a player or a substitute."

Reborn simply kept the book and explained, "But they suddenly ran out of both regular and substitute player so they are going to ask help from you."

Tsuna furrowed his brows, "I don't want to!"

The raven glared dangerously at the rebellious brunet, "And why don't you want to?"

"Because my fingernails will get chipped from hitting the ball not to mention that I just fixed it yesterday night, my nails are precious! And also why would they run out of players when they have like twenty regular and substitutes on their team?"

The raven just grunted at the lame excuse and ignored the brunet, continuing to devour the delicious omelette.

* * *

"Good morning, Sawada-san, Reborn-san too" Kyoko greeted the two with a smile. Reborn just nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Good morning, Kyoko," Tsuna greeted back as he put his outdoor shoes into his cabinet while Reborn just excused himself from the two.

The girl leaned forward with a pair of curious eyes, "Do you know there's going to be another transfer student in our class? I wonder what they're like. Do you it's a girl or a boy?"

The brunet thought for a moment and replied, "It was on my schedule and hopefully it will be a boy."

"I think so too."

"You can call me Tsuna if you want," he said, smiling kindly at the girl walking beside him.

"Then you can call me Kyoko-chan if you want, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said with her mood even happier as they continued to talk.

Soon homeroom period started.

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying aboard in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun," Izumi-sensei said. The transfer student stood tall with his silver hair parted in the middle, his silver pendant shined as his face held a frown and a pair of glaring eyes.

"Eh…" the classroom said in sync.

"Another Italian transfer student."

"Isn't our class getting a bit too big?"

"Sensei, why is our class getting two transfer students in a row?" a curious student asked.

"Ah, apparently the author wants this to happen," the teacher answered helpfully.

"I guess that makes sense."

"But wow, he's hot!"

"On top of that, he looks so badass when that delinquent look."

'Italy would also be Reborn's home country,' the brunet thought. He looked behind suspiciously at the raven who has his head on the table, looking and smirking at him. And Tsuna knew that the raven is up to no good. He then turned to Kyoko who is beside him, smiling brightly at the new student.

Then a body blocked his view. He looked up to see the transfer student in front of him with an angry face.

Tsuna saw how the silver-haired teen raised his legs to kick his table. He quickly pushed his whole body to the back to propel his chair from the table, letting the table topple over without him getting involved. His chair hit the raven's table behind making a loud thud, much to the raven's displeasure whose ears were lying flat on the table surface. Due to that, his ears almost went deaf.

"Whew, my nails are safe," Tsuna huffed a sigh of relief.

"Not the same case for my ears," Reborn said as he rubbed his ears gently.

"My beautiful nails are more important than your ears," Tsuna countered back unreasonably.

"Is it me or are you getting more narcissistic?"

"Yea. It's just you."

The silver-haired student just watched glaringly at the two before walking to whatever seat he wants which is at the back of the classroom despite the teacher's calling him. Tsuna skilfully used his legs to put his desk back to normal.

"Sawada, do you know him?" the student beside the brunet asked. Tsuna just shook his head and felt the feelings daggers stabbing into his back. He glanced to meet with the glaring eyes of the transfer student.

"He has to be a gangster," the student commented with a scared look.

"But then, that's his good part," a girl from behind whispered to her friend.

"His scary-ness makes me go numb! We're definitely making a fan club!" the friend replied with just same volume. Then all the girls at the front turned back and glared at the two with their eyes literally has the word 'Betrayal' reflected in it.

Tsuna turned around when the teacher was not looking. "Reborn, who is he?" Tsuna questioned. His eyes are definitely not in for jokes. The raven just stared with fake innocent eyes, not answering the question. Tsuna just narrowed his eyes at him then to the transfer student before turning his head back to the front.

All the way until to lunch break, the brunet did not spare them another glance, clearly angry.

"Tsuna," Reborn called, poking the angry brunet. When the brunet showed no response, the raven just sighed.

"I'm going to scratch off the nail polish on my finger if you don't respond to me," Reborn threatened. He saw Tsuna twitched for a moment but did not turn around. Reborn proceed to make a scratching sound with his own table using his fingernail. That made Tsuna turned his head around immediately at breakneck speed.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR NAIL!" the brunet blurted loudly. He pulled Reborn's hand to him and scanned the fingernail. "It's not symmetrical already, what the hell are you thinking?! Argh my hard work!" he cried loudly.

Reborn showed him a deadpan expression, mentally noting down that the way to get the brunet's attention.

"If you want to know more about the transfer student, you can wait until you finish your volleyball tournament."

A hand tap on Tsuna's shoulder. He turned back to the baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, "Counting on me for?"

"The volleyball tournament, of course," the guy beside Yamamoto answered though staring at the holding hands interaction between the brunet and the other raven.

"I didn't know that you play volleyball too, Yamamoto," Tsuna said and released Reborn's hand from his inescapable grasp. The other guy beside them explained that Yamamoto has baseball as club activity but, he is still good at other sports. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"We all know that you are very athlete but, we rarely see you play so we can't wait to see you in action," Yamamoto commented. Kyoko, who happened to hear the conversation, stated that it would be awesome that if she can see Tsuna play as she never sees him play even once, not even in PE period.

"Si-Shin-Shinchi-" Yamamoto tried hard to pronounce Reborn's name. Reborn just snickered and said, "It's said as Sinclair, you can just call me Reborn or anything you want."

"Then I'll call you Kid then," Yamamoto chirped happily. At the indirect insult, Reborn held in the urge to kill the other.

"If you don't mind, can you be one of our reserves? Just in case someone get hurts," Yamamoto pleaded with his hands together. Reborn thought for a moment and agreed after all he have to watch over Tsuna.

After the talking, Yamamoto and the other two teammates went to practise while Tsuna and Reborn stayed in the classroom for a little longer.

"Do you even know how to play volleyball, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as the other once again took his hand and started filing his nails into a perfect shape.

"I can ask that question back at you and yes, I know how to play volleyball," Tsuna replied, mindlessly playing with the raven's fingers.

Reborn silently watch the brunet slowly zoning out.

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn finally made their way to the stadium and was greeted by cheers.

"Fight, Sawada!"

"The team's secret weapon has arrived!"

Tsuna and Reborn walked to their team and noticed that Gokudera is also in the team.

The disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyouya, is there too. He keenly watched his subordinates wipe the stadium clean.

"Chairman, the preparation are completed."

"I see," He turned to the teacher-in-charge and said with sly eyes, "Sensei, you can start now."

The teacher flinched in fear and nodded at the feared student before announcing, "We will now begin the match again Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

Tsuna's team and the other opposing team got to their position. The whistle blew loudly, sounding the start.

The ball starts with the opposing team. Tsuna did not pay much attention and stared at his fingernails. He was unfocused till that point that he did see the ball being served to his area.

But lucky for his team, Yamamoto was quick to receive the ball in his stead and got it to the other side. The audience cheered loudly for the baseball ace, "As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Sorry for zoning out, Yamamoto," Tsuna apologised which Yamamoto just shrugged it off with a smile. And once again, the ball flew directly at the brunet. Even though the ball was received by the brunet, it did not have enough strength to have the ball high up in the air for the rest to receive it. "Tsk," Tsuna ruffled his hair in annoyance after finding a chip in his nail.

By the third failure, Tsuna starts to notice that strength of the ball has too much excessive strengths in it. His vision wondered to the opposing team. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Wait a moment!" But he was too late.

The ball went flying hard and fast before colliding with one of his teammates' head. There was a loud crash before a limp body fell onto the ground. The stadium fell into a silent for seconds before a scream broke it.

"Ah… Sorry about that, don't mean aim it at your head," a student from the oppose court apologised. Tsuna quickly ran to his fallen teammate, "Are you okay?" But he was unconscious with blood trickling down from his forehead. "Someone take him to the infirmary," Tsuna ordered.

He picked up the ball laying underneath the net. It was not a volleyball, it is a basketball. A harder and heavier type of ball that should not use for volleyball. He glared dangerously at the culprits and changed the ball to a normal one.

The match continued on with Reborn in it. Reborn did all the Libero's work using some of his hitman instinct, there was a time where he managed to get a seemly-impossible-to-receive balls up into the air again. A few more round and it was Tsuna's turn to serve.

"Well then, I shall show you the proper way to serve in a volleyball match," Tsuna coolly held the ball up.

The whistle was blown, the stadium once again fell into silence. The ball flew in a beautiful arc as the brunet ran forward and flew up with the heels of his feet almost touching his body. The palm strongly connected to the rough surface of the ball making it flying fast and powerful to the other side of the court accurately. Tsuna smirked as the ball lands on the floor, scoring them a point.

"Kya! Sawada-kun is so cool!"

"That was the most beautiful serve I ever saw!"

"Oh! Just three more points and they win the first set!"

With the combination of Yamamoto's both offense and defence, Reborn's unbreakable defence and Tsuna's unstoppable offence, the team never the other win a single point. And that continued to the end of the game.

"Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!"

The stadium shook as the students cheered loudly for the winning team.

"We did it. We really did it, Tsuna! Dashiki will happy when he wakes up and hear this news," Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna smiled back.

"It's not over," Gokudera said from a distance away, catching the brunet's attention. "I won't accept it. I'm the one that's worthy to become the 10th!"

"Then meet me outside," Tsuna said with emotionless eyes.

The two walked in awkward silent until they reach the back of stadium where no one normally go.

"Show me your fingernails," Tsuna asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Gokudera jerked his head to the side, making sure that he did not hear that incorrectly.

"To see whether your nails is better than mine if not you're not fit to become the tenth."

"Che, if some obsessed freak like you becomes the tenth, the Vongola family is done for," Gokudera said and took out dynamites from his clothes. Tsuna did not flinch at the threat. The dynamites were then lit up and threw in the direction of the brunet. Tsuna did not move away and stayed.

They heard a silent shot before the fuse was cut off by a bullet.

"You arrived earlier than I expected," Reborn's voice resounded in the area they are in. He jumped from his hiding spot and stood with his hands in his pocket.

"Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato is a member from the family that I called over from Italy."

"In other words, he is from Mafia."

Reborn nodded at the question. Tsuna just sighed at the answer, already getting tired of the mafia things.  
"So you are the hitman that the ninth has placed the most trust in, Reborn," Gokudera scanned the raven with judging eyes. "I've heard rumours about you."

"It better be true that if I were to kill this guy, I'll get to be the tenth," Gokudera said, sending another glare at the hitman.

"Ninth's most trusted hitman? Reborn is?" Tsuna tilted his head in disbelief and point an accusing finger at Reborn. "Him? A midget who couldn't take care of his nails?" Tsuna insulted bluntly.

Reborn popped a vein immediately but held in his anger as it is a fact that he is shorter than most people. But what made him even angrier is the fact the brunet is nowhere any taller than him by three centimetres and yet he called him a midget. He harshly bashed the barrel of his gun into the offender's stomach.

Tsuna gasped as he grabs his stomach in pain, biting down on his lips to surpass the extreme pain. "You bastard…"

"Anyways, it is true that you will get the tenth if you kill this guy over here," Reborn said with a scary composure, his eyes were practically smiling evilly, waiting anticipatingly for the fall of the brunet.

"Ah?! Are you saying that his nails are better than mine? Are you serious?"

"If you don't want to lose your spot, fight," Reborn replied with stoic eyes fixed at the brunet. "Show me your true abilities."

"Fight? My nails will get damaged! How many times are making me damage my nails?!" Tsuna yelled and fled the area instantly. A dynamite flew over his head and landed in front of him. He stepped back just in time to avoid the explosion.

"Stop right there," Gokudera emerged from behind. Tsuna turned around with serious eyes.

"I'm won't let you have the throne of the most perfect nails," Tsuna growled aggressively.

Gokudera took it as a threat and took out more dynamites, neatly arranged in between his fingers. The bombs left his grips and flew toward the brunet. "Disappear!"

The dynamites did not explode in mid-air and lands on the ground. Tsuna knew that he had to extinguish the flames somehow. He immediately jumped into action and he accurately steps on the lighting fuse, extinguishing the flames in the process.

It lasted for at least five minutes before Gokudera decided to push himself over his limits.

"Gokudera-kun, I think you should stop," Tsuna advised, his shoes are smoking from stepping on the fire too many times. His eyes scanning keenly at the silver-haired student who stubbornly took out his bombs again. That is when he noticed something familiar, "Wa-"

"Triple Bomb," Gokudera said with much struggle, and then a single dynamite dropped before the rest followed. He stood rooted to the ground and declared his end. The dynamites dropped were just too many for Tsuna to extinguish in time. Right before the dynamites exploded, Gokudera felt someone pushed him down to the ground, away from the bombs.

The dynamites exploded, loud and dangerously. Even though with someone shielding him, Gokudera can still feel that his skin are getting burnt by the heat. He heard a painful groan from the person on top of him and gasped loudly before getting both of them into the safety zone.

Reborn who did not do anything but watched, jumped down from a tree and ran to the two.

"Tsuna!"

Gokudera stayed shocked as Reborn checked on the person who protected him, the person who he tried to attack. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The brunet was covered with burns mark, ranging from first to second degree.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, can you show me your right hand?"

"W-What?" Gokudera shuttered at sudden request.

Tsuna did not say anything and reached out for the other's hand. Gokudera could process any information and just let the brunet take his hand. Tsuna fiddled with his index finger and smiled unexpectedly. Reborn stared at the finger which had an unclear and old design that seemed to be polished on years ago. Though unclear, he could make out the shape of the symbol of the storm signature icon on it.

"I finally meet you again," Tsuna said with softening voice. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Finally," a single teardrop trickled down his cheeks as his consciousness begin to seep away.

"Hato-chan."

Gokudera's eyes widened at the nostalgic name. Without him knowing, the words rolled off his tongue.

"Tsushi-chan?"

* * *

 **A/N: A before-school (at least for me) Friday update for all my lovely readers~**

 **I never said that this will be a story filled with nothing else but humour. Nope, no way. I always love adding dark themes to my story. Bwahahaha!**

 **For readers who don't get how I get the names 'Hato' and 'Tsushi'. It is just the first and last suffix of theirs names. Also, Tsuna will not be hit by the dying will bullet. I'm following both manga and anime at the same time so there are some plots that are in the manga but not on the anime.**

 **Just one small question for my readers:**

 **Should I make this into a 27R story? (Sorry I'm a uke!Reborn fan.) I will also add random pairings in it if I feel like it but, I need a main pairing first.**

 **Many thanks to those who reviewed and everyone who had time to read this crappy story. Thank you!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

 **Word count: 3645**


	4. Chapter 04: Photos

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 4: Photos**

 **Warnings: Full of feels chapter. Best to read with sad music playing in the background.**

* * *

In the center of a normal black and white room stood Tsuna, looking around with observant eyes.

"It had been a long time since I came here." Tsuna walked towards the rows of pictures displayed on the wall, his fingers traced along the frame of a sofa as he walked pass it. His eyes caught an odd one out picture.

"Strange, it is normally pitch-black."

It is glowing brightly unlike the other nine that are shadowed by the darkness of the room. A boy with enchanting emerald eyes and glistening silver hair, his hands holding a neatly folded paper plane and settled on his hair is a flower crown. A beautiful flower crown.

"Hato?"

Tsuna immediately recognizes the little boy in it. His hand reaches out for the painting, pressing gently on it. A warm feeling overwhelmed him. A nostalgic feeling that he wanted to feel since that day. Tsuna began to close his eyes, the sudden urge to sleep took over him.

 _"_ _Tsushi… Please wake up…"_

"A voice?" Tsuna muttered out through half-lidded eyes.

 _"_ _Tsushi, please don't continue sleeping. We're finally able to meet each other again so please don't sleep anymore!"_

"Hato… Where are you?" Tsuna looked around for the teen. Fighting drowsiness in him, he stumbled towards the door nearby. The way that he always used to exit this room.

"Hato, I can't wait to talk you again," Tsuna said with a smile and opened the door, leading him out.

* * *

"Tsushi… please…" Gokudera sodded with his head buried into the unconscious brunet's blanket, his hand gripping the other's tightly. Reborn leaning onto door, waiting for the brunet to wake up as well.

Then Tsuna's fingers started to twitch, his eyes struggling to open.

Gokudera instantly stood up and his grips tightened subconsciously.

"Hato, it hurts," Tsuna winced out of pain, his hand weakly trying to get out of the painful grip. Gokudera let out a surprised squeak and released his grips immediately after he registered the brunet's pained calls.

"Sorry!"

Tsuna flexed his wrist again and again, trying to regain the feeling in his hand. His eyes still half-opened due to the leftover sleepiness. He soon realizes that he is covered in bandages. He curiously poked one of them and howled in pain after doing so. This also made Gokudera panicked, "Tsushi?!"

"This is what you get if you let your curiosity get to you," Reborn said after keeping silent for quite some time. "What were you thinking? Making your family worry this much," he reprimanded. "A proper boss must not let their family worry. At least not till the point of breaking down."

"Sorry," the brunet bowed but cried out when a surge of pain shot up his back.

Reborn sighed and walked to the teary brunet. He held a hand over Tsuna. And then a glow of yellow light developed out of thin air just below the raven's hand. Small yet sparkling bright drops of yellow fire showered down from the light, sliding all over the brunet. Tsuna watched in awe as the pain that he was feeling disappears without a trace. Gokudera looked at the small show with shiny eyes, shining from admiration for the raven.

Reborn closed his hand into a fist, stopping showering of light much to the two's disappointment. "Tsuna, now that I have treated your wounds, you should get going. Your mom is worried about you," Reborn informed, not forgetting to show the brunet the time on his watch.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw what time it is. It was already five hours past school hours and his mother is going breakdown if he does not go home soon. In a swift motion, he grabbed all his things and ran out of the room, hurrying home. Gokudera followed after him though forgetting to take his bag with him. Reborn sighed again as he took the forgetful teen's bag and walked out too.

"What was I thinking…? Why did I do things to such extent for him?" Reborn mumbled to himself. "To the point where I disobeyed Ninth's orders to not use flames in front of him."

* * *

"Mom, I'm sorry for coming home so late!" Tsuna apologized loudly as he entered his house. Only to see his mom on the phone, with tears rolling down her cheeks and a devastated look on her face was enough to break his heart. She looked at him with a shaken eyes. She dropped the phone that she was holding and ran to her son.

"Tsu-kun! Where did you go?! Do you know how worried I was?!" Nana cried loudly and pulled her son into a warm hug. Tsuna continued to apologize repeatedly, reassuring her that he just forgotten the time while working. Gokudera who was right behind the brunet, slowly backed out of the house and leaned on the wall. Staring at the green grass and clenching his fists, guilty for making the brunet's mom this upset because of his carelessness.

Reborn who arrived seconds later, stayed outside with the other teen, listening to the distressed cries of a worried mother.

Minutes later, the crying died down and Tsuna emerged from his house. One could see visible tears strains near his eyes and on his cheeks. He smiled an apologetic smile to two and invites them to come in. When they went in, they saw a happy Nana smiling and greeting them. Like mother like son, both of them are just wearing a fake mask in front of others. Keeping their real feelings in themselves.

Though dinner was quiet, both the mother and son appreciated the silence, knowing that it is not the other twos' intention to say nothing, especially not in this kind atmosphere.

Gokudera exchanged farewells with the family and left with guilt in his heart.

Tsuna took a quick shower and walked to his mother's room with quiet steps. He soundlessly twists the doorknob and open the door wide enough for one of his eyes to peek inside.

Inside the dim-lighted room was his mom sitting on the ground, holding onto a photo frame preciously. "Iemitsu… When are you going to come home? Ever since that incident, you never once come home and visit us anymore," the brunette sobbed uncontrollably, occasionally trying to hold back her tears which resulted in a choked cry. She slowly laid the picture down and then covered her eyes with her hands. Although all that Tsuna can see was her lonely back, he could tell that she is suffering painfully. By shouldering all the burden by herself.

Moonlight penetrated the curtains and shone on the lonely silhouette and the picture. The image became more visible, showing three figures posing differently, but all of them have a very blissful and happy smile on each of their faces. Tsuna knew who is in the picture right away. It was his family. His mom, dad and himself. It was a picture from years ago when he was just a child. It was last ever picture that all three of them took together. And now it is his mom's most treasured item that she looks at every single night.

He backed away from the room and closed the door. He dragged his sadness-filled body up the stairs into his room. Reborn was sitting on his own bed, reading a book that he found interesting on the brunet's bookshelf. Tsuna walked towards him and took a peek at the contents. He realized that it was not really a book, it was his photo album that he had never touched for a long time and set aside to collect dust. He sat beside the raven, silently scanning through the old pictures that he rarely look through. Gradually, the feels start to hit him as tears start to form once again. Every single picture is all about him and his parents, ranging from the time when he was born to the time when he started preschool. There were no more pictures after that time range. And that was after the time when his dad left the house under his mom's care and never returned. Even though he did phone them time to time, it was not enough. Tsuna knows that his dad is doing all these things for their sake, he knew that his dad is in Mafia ever since he was young when he overheard his dad on the phone. But he wished that his dad could just visit his mom just once. Just once would be enough to take away all the sorrows and burdens in his mom. And with that, his mom will smile again, as bright and warm as she beamed in these photos.

A small tear escaped from his eyelashes as they arrived at the last picture.

It was the same picture as what his mom was holding onto. Tsuna smiled as his fingers caressed the pictures and picked it up from the slot gently. He held it close to his heart, a small pained smile surfaced on his face as another lone tear trickled down his cheek. Reborn only could watch from beside as the brunet drowns in his broken childhood memories.

"I still love him," Tsuna finally said after all the quietness they went through. "I will still love my father no matter how painful it is," he then places the picture back to its original place and continued flipping through the album once again. Reborn looked at the serene face of the brunet and smiled.

"Your son must have gone through a lot to reach this stage," Reborn murmured inaudibly. "Compared to what you told me, Iemitsu."

* * *

"Haha!" Tsuna chuckled as he points to a picture of his parents and himself, all having a fun time in the snow. His dad got hit square in the face by a snowball which little Tsuna clumsily threw and fell in the process. In the corner of the picture is Nana showing a 'peace' sign as an indication of her taking the photo.

"You look so adorable then. Puberty must have done a good job I guess," Reborn remarked. Tsuna snickered at the comment and flipped to the next page. He beamed in delight when he saw the contents on the page. All of the pictures are photos of nails with various designs. It was actually the masterpieces that Tsuna did when he was younger. Tsuna smiled proudly as he looks at the chibified figures of his family being painted on their nails cutely and neatly.

"Your art is very remarkable for someone who just enrolled in preschool," Reborn said, amazed at how gifted this child is. Tsuna hummed a happy tune at the compliment and flipped the page again.

His smile grew bigger when his eyes land on the picture. It was his third birthday when he got his favorite orange pouch that he still have right now. Next to the picture was another photograph of little Tsuna performing a manicure on his mother's fingers. He had a super focused look on his cutesy face as his hand held a brush with very thin tip. This clearly shows his skills in manicuring, this Tsuna in the photo is approximately three years old and is clearly holding a brush steadily without shaking much. If it was someone else of the same age, it would have shook till the point where it could not be continued. His mom held a gentle smile as she let her child paint on her nails. Through those kind brown orbs, she patiently waits for her son to finish his nail art. It really shows how she cared for the small brunet.

And soon, they reach the end of the album once again. Tsuna closed the book and slotted it back to the bookshelf.

"Reborn, can we take a picture together?"

The raven raised an eyebrow at the sudden request. "Why?"

"Obviously I want to save it as a memory item for the future," Tsuna replied with a joyful voice as he reaches for the camera that is at the top section of the shelf. With slight difficulties, he managed to get it down. He brush the dirty dust off it and replaced the old batteries with new ones.

"Oh before that, let me paint a chibi version of you on your index finger," Tsuna demanded as he took his orange pouch out.

"No!" Reborn resisted and jumped away from the approaching brunet.

"Come on! You can just always rub it off with polish remover after I finish it," Tsuna pleaded once again with his puppy eyes. Reborn, who is oddly weak to the brunet's puppy eyes, lost once again to the brunet. He banged his forehead on his bed in utter defeat. He silently watched the brunet do whatever he wants to his fingers.

"Urgh… My pride is crashing down so badly," Reborn groaned loudly when he saw the cute art of himself on his very own fingers. Tsuna energetically pulled the raven close to him, his left hand holding the raven's hand up to show the design on it and his other hand reaching as high as he can with the camera.

"Chiizu!" Tsuna happily said as he snaps a photo of him and Reborn.

Not used to taking photography so closely to another person, Reborn had no choice but to look away in embarrassment. Not that the brunet minds, all he cares is that the art on the fingers is nicely captured down. Reborn just could not stop staring how close Tsuna's face is next to his blushing face.

"The temptation to quit this job to save my pride is real."

* * *

 **A/N: Another update for my awesome readers!**

 **Today's chapter focuses a bit into Tsuna's past but not fully yet. Is this chapter even sad? I don't even know myself but all I know I tried my best. Sorry for the lack of fingernails~**

 **Did anyone like the 27R moments at the end? Hopefully someone did. XD**

 **The usual thanks to all my readers.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

 **Word Count: 2400**


	5. Chapter 05: Rain

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 5: Rain**

 **Warnings: OOC!Tsuna, OOC!Reborn, Bastard Nezu-sensei**

* * *

"I can't believe that I overslept!" A certain brunet yelled as he raced into the bathroom with his set of uniform. "Reborn! Why don't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully so I don't wake you up, plus it is only six-twenty in the morning and school doesn't start until two hours later," Reborn said as he hopped onto his own bed with light leap.

"I don't hear that from someone who had woke up earlier than me and is already ready for school!" Tsuna retorted loudly from the bathroom. Reborn looked down at the sparkly clean uniform he is wearing and snorted. He then heard the brunet saying that he had been oversleeping ever since he has come into this house.

Tsuna soon emerged from the shower, steaming and…. half-naked?

Reborn was certainly not expecting a half-naked person to enter the room, he quickly grabbed his pillow and cover his eyes with it.

"Drat… How can I forgotten to take my towel in," Tsuna grumbled as he searches for his tower. His line of sight then lands on the raven. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

The raven did not respond and toppled onto his side with the pillow still covering his eyes. There were a few awkward movements before he finally said, "Shut up, I just got something in my eyes." Tsuna stared at him with clueless eyes and walked away wordlessly.

The pillow slowly slips out of the hitman's grips, revealing a bright red face, real flustered at the situation.

"W-why am I reacting like this…"

In the background was a brunet screaming head off because of a chipped nail.

* * *

"Kawada"

"Yes.

"Kurihara"

Yes."

"Kondo."

"Yes."

One by one, students walked to the front to collect their science test paper that they took just a day before the volleyball match. Tsuna did not pay the teacher in front any attention and watched the fluffy white clouds strolling through the vast blue sky. He did not like the teacher a single bit, always disgracing the weaker and biasing the stronger. And Tsuna despises this kind of people.

"Sawada."

"Yes," he replied like any other students do and walked to the teacher. The teacher did not pass him his test paper but held onto it, scanning the paper hard. "Nezu-sensei, I will appreciate it if you don't ignite my paper with your laser eyes," Tsuna said with an emotionless tone. The class laughed as they watch their teacher fumbled with the paper. Mr. Nezu was quick to regain his composure and instead of passing the brunet his paper, he placed it to the side much to Tsuna's annoyance.

"I will pass it back to you after I show your perfect work to the classroom."

Tsuna was very irritated that he wasted his energy by going all the way up to the teacher and not getting back his paper, he just stood there unmoving from his position.

Mr. Nezu reached for another piece and took a scan, this time his face changed into a mocking one.

"This is a hypothetical. However, if there is a student who scored in the thirties and lowered the class average, that kind of person will only be a luggage that pulls others down while he is in school!"

Tsuna's eyes twitched, having a bad feeling about this.

"Now let me announce him to you," Mr. Nezu announced loudly. "That lowly student is…"

On cue, the light went out before the screen unrolled itself and the projector shone to show a test paper. It had Yamamoto's name on it and besides it was the number '39'.

The class kept awfully quiet, some were angry at the teacher for disgracing the baseball ace. Yamamoto, who is sitting at the back, looked down in shame and walked to the front.

"Nezu-sensei, I really wish that you stop doing this kind of things to us. I'm really sorry for dragging the class down," the baseball ace said sincerely.

Mr. Nezu did not care about the baseball ace and continued, "Such lowly people scoring this kind of results and pulls other people down, deserves this kind of very special treatment. You might as well just quit your baseball club and for once focus on your studies! Look at this excellent student's work!" Tsuna's paper was then shown on the screen with his name and prefect score beside. Yamamoto was truly hurt at the comparison and looked away in shame.

"Those who cannot get good scores have no right to live!" Mr. Nezu ended his speech with fire blazing wildly behind him. "Understand, Yamamoto?"

Tsuna, who is watching all of this, had enough of this. He grabbed his teacher's collar and threatened with an overwhelming flow of killer intent, "Say anymore and I will rip out your nails." Everyone excluding Reborn, all shivered at the sudden wave of coldness that washed over them. Tsuna released his grips on the collar and grunted in utter disgust, "Tch. My nails are dirty from just touching your clothes."

The door, connecting the hallway, opened. Gokudera strolled in like nobodies' business with his bag slung over his shoulders. Tsuna smiled and greets his friend like nothing had happened, "Hato!"

"Hey! You're late! What's the meaning behind for arriving so late?"

"Ah?" Gokudera challenged back with a scary face that made Mr. Nezu flinched.

"Hato~ Just on time, can you do me a favor and discard this _thing_ that had dirtied my nails," Tsuna requested with an innocent smile. Both the two exchanged looks and nodded. In one swift motion, Tsuna took two pliers out and passed one to Gokudera who gladly accepted it.

"Tsuna, please don't do this kind of thing!" Yamamoto tried to stop the duo from torturing the teacher to death. Tsuna did not listen to the frantic pleads and held his teacher's hand up.

"Sensei," Tsuna starts with his fake gentle voice. "Do you even know how to take care of your nails? Several chips just on one finger, furthermore a huge crack in the middle of your index finger. You really need to take care of your appearance before you end up in my definition of lowly people," Tsuna warned as he mercilessly threw the hand away as if it was a bug. He clapped the 'dirt' on his hands away, he held the pliers properly and opened it, showing the terror of the teeth as it clomps down on the air. "Let's get started shall we?" He flashed the frightened teacher a guiltless smile.

Yamamoto was about to use force to stop them but was beaten by Reborn who was a step faster than him.

Right before the teeth of the pliers could get close to the targeted nails, Reborn kicked the tool away. "Are you seriously going to do something that is going to expel you from the school?" The raven asked, rubbing his forehead from a headache. Tsuna stood up and stared at the raven who stared back. Mr. Nezu took the chance to flee from danger but instead he chose to slip on the dry floor and fall onto the screen which collapsed on him, followed by the table. It was a loud crash between the things.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Yamamoto quickly moved the things away from the teacher.

"You four," the teacher said furiously. "Are expelled!"

Everyone gasped at the unreasonable announcement.

"Me too?!" Reborn pointed at himself.

* * *

"Expulsion!"

Mr. Nezu shouted loudly in anger. "Principal, they should all be expelled!"

"Now, calm down, Nezu-sensei," The principal tried to calm the madman down. The mad teacher glared at all the four standing in front of him. Yamamoto was the only one standing straight and not moving while the other three were the complete opposite, fidgeting or just ignoring the angry man.

"I can't remain calm! They used violence against me, an elite who graduated from Tokyo U!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Sensei, you just tripped on your own, stop blaming it on us."

"You! You tried to kill me with those pliers!" Mr. Nezu pointed an accusing finger at the pliers in Tsuna's hands. The brunet just whistled, ignoring the teacher.

"I did nothing wrong and stopped Tsuna from hitting you so tell me why am I here again?" Reborn questioned with his arms crossed.

"Silence! I'm sure that you scored just as poorly as Yamamoto!" The teacher accused and roughly grabbed their paper. "Gokudera, 100 points, Sinclair… 110 points?" Mr. Nezu lowered his head in doubt when he saw the numbers.

"Eh? Reborn, how did you get ten more points?" Tsuna asked the grumbling latter beside him. The raven explained briefly that he found a major error in the printing hence awarded with the extra marks.

"No wonder, there was a delay in the date," Tsuna concluded. "And also, sensei, you dared disgraced my friend in front of everyone just because of some petty test. Aren't you going overboard with luck?"

"Huh?!" Nezu yelled back.

Tsuna did not flinch at deafening scream and continued, "Yamamoto had practiced really hard for the volleyball and because of that he neglected his studies just a little bit. Yet, here you are, making a huge fuss because of it, insulting him, saying that he is a lowly person who drags the class down. You, yourself, is a low person who only knows how to pick on weaker people."

Nezu bit back his tongue at the endless counters of the brunet and cowered behind the principal.

"By the way, I don't get why are you even a teacher when you don't show a good example to the students. Also, you not taking care of your nails, annoys me badly," Tsuna ended with a terrifying glare.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you four are able to get out Mr. Nezu's grasps just with words," a classmate said in awe.

"Ah, it is all thanks to Tsuna," Yamamoto turned to the brunet who is manicuring his own fingernails and smiled gratefully.

"I would have gone up to Nezu-sensei and punched him real hard, but I really don't want to be expel," another said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in shame.

Yamamoto smiled sadly and stood up, "We should get going, it's PE."

Tsuna, who was secretly watching the baseball ace, reverted his attention back to his nails again. Out of nowhere, a paper fan slapped the back of his head, startling him and led him to a 'fabulously' crooked line on his precious nail. He internally screamed, his mouth gaping big enough to swallow a house up.

"What the hell are you doing Reborn?!" The furious brunet demanded vulgarly, facing the deadpanning raven. "You're not going to skip PE today, get going already," the raven kicked the brunet out of his seat and dragged him to the field.

"By the way, where's Hato?"

"He went to do something and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh."

With that, the brunet continued to complain about the crooked line on his nail as Reborn just rolled his eyes in response, gladly receiving all the insults directed to him. By the time they reach the venue, the groups were already arranged.

"Eh? Sawada, you're playing today?" His classmates all asked in surprise. Tsuna nodded miserably, looking at his nails pitifully. Those actions made everyone sweat dropped.

"I want Sawada in our team!"

"No, you already have Yamamoto in your team!"

Tsuna stared in blank space as the two teams argued for him. Reborn gladly stepped and recommended, "What about letting Tsuna join the team without Yamamoto, this arrangement will make the game more balanced." In unity, the two groups agreed.

"What about you, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. The raven shook his head and said that he have special permission to not participate and just watch from aside. Tsuna gave an envy face and walked to his assigned group.

Tsuna finally gave up all hopes of sneaking away and went to Yamamoto, "Let's have a good game." The two smiled at each other as their competitive level went up hundred times.

Yamamoto, the baseball team's starter and has everyone's full trust and respect. Despite being bad at academics, he is a very good player in baseball.

 **Clang!**

"Oh, so sorry!" Yamamoto said cheekily as he ran to his base after hitting a home-run. A loud and friendly commotion greeted him when he returned to his teammates.

After a few rounds of batting, it was finally Tsuna's turn.

"It's Sawada's turn!" One of Yamamoto's teammate alerted. Tsuna picks the bat up with his hand and swung it a few times. "It had a long time since I have held onto a bat," Tsuna whispered to himself. With that said, he went into full concentration. Right now, all the bases are occupied, a home-run now would be ideal and will lead his team to victory. But the only obstacle is that Yamamoto decided to be pitcher during his turn.

"The long-awaited Yamamoto versus Sawada have finally arrived!"

The audience cheered loudly for both parties.

Tsuna closed his eyes, silencing all the noise around him and focus on one thing, the baseball. No one in the school has ever hit any of Yamamoto's fastballs before and he knows that it will definitely be a difficult one to hit.

Yamamoto got in his stance and…

"Strike one!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, all he knew is that he swung the bat with his reflexes. "Fast. Way too fast, that could seriously kill someone if it hits them," Tsuna commented with shocked eyes. His frown formed into an excited smile. "Yamamoto, another!"

Yamamoto thought that he had scared the brunet with his frightening fastball but realized that he was wrong when he saw the eager smile on the brunet's face. _'It remembers me of him.'_

The baseball ace laughed as he put in more strength in his balls.

 **Clang!**

It was a moment of silence as all of them watch the ball flew high over the fence.

"Eh?" Yamamoto was stunned by the fact that someone actually managed to hit his ball, furthermore hitting a home-run with it.

"YES!" Tsuna cheered loudly as he urged his teammates to run back to their base.

"H-How did you hit Yamamoto's balls?" one of his teammates shuttered, not believing the fact that Yamamoto was defeated.

"Nothing is going get me twice!" Tsuna roared energetically with a huge smile. Everyone crowded around the brunet, congratulating the brunet for his achievement. Leaving a lonely silhouette in the shadows.

* * *

"Tsuna, can we talk for a moment?"

"Hm? What's wrong Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked up to a depressed Yamamoto.

"What should I do? Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball," The baseball ace said with a sulking face. Tsuna thought for a model answer and said, "As long you have the passion and effort put into your training, your skills will raise again as time goes."

"I think so too! We have the same view, as I expected! Today, I'm going to remain here and train as hard as I can!" Yamamoto announced cheerfully, swinging an arm over Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna looked at overly happy baseball ace and had a thought that something is not going to go as smoothly as he thinks.

When Tsuna returned back to his comfy home, he couldn't help but to think about Yamamoto's safety.

"Ma… Not like he will do anything stupid," Tsuna concluded and fell into his fluffy bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning was like any other mornings, waking up early, fixing of nails and off to school.

Tsuna calmly reads his book as Reborn sat on his own desk, playing with the brunet's gravity defying hair. It was all peaceful until one of their classmates came barging in the classroom, shouting.

"Everyone! Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

Everyone thought that it was a joke and started dissing at the teen.

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday. He went too far and broke his arm!"

The brunet sat, stoned as realization dawned on him that it was his fault that Yamamoto broke his arms because of his words. The whole class immediately ran for the school roof. Tsuna stared at the ground as he processes the information in his mind.

"Tsu-kun let's go!" Kyoko called for the dazed brunet. Tsuna looked at the girl before nodding his head, determined to take responsibility for his own words.

The two ran up to the roof to meet with the group trying to persuade the suicidal teen to come down.

"Excuse me," Tsuna apologized as he squeezed his way towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto," he called. The teen turned to look at him. "Tsuna… It's too late for you stop me. Someone as high as you will not understand my feelings."

Tsuna wore an imposing expression and asked, "What feelings?"

Yamamoto turned to look at the brunet with a furious expression etched onto his face. "Obviously someone as successful as you will not understand. You won't understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything! After all, you always succeed at everything you do. You have everything and I don't! And also all you care about is fingernails! Nezu-sensei is right, someone as low as me does not deserve to live at all."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. I want you to reconsider your plans again," Tsuna said firmly. "Think about the people around you. Yes, you broke an arm. That does not mean that you lost everything. You still have a lot of people waiting for you. Your arm can wait and heal over time. If you were to fall, time will not wait for you, no one is going help you but yourself. So stand up. Stand up and face your fears and obstacles in your way."

A gust of wind blew as Yamamoto looked at the shorter brunet in pure admiration.

Tsuna reached a hand towards him. He stared at the extended hand, undecided whether he should take it or not.

"Think about your father, Hato and me," Tsuna smiled warmly with tears brimming in his eyes. Yamamoto froze as he remembered a guy named Hato, his childhood friend together with another shorter one with fluffy brown hair. Many lost fragments of his past flashed through his mind, Yamamoto reached for the hand, grinning his usual cheerful smile, "Tsushi!"

Then a sound of metal breaking echoed and the hand, that he was reaching for, went out of his reach. He then proceed to slowly close his eyes, accepting his faith.

"Tashi-kun!"

He heard someone calling his childhood nickname. And then a hand grabbed his falling hand. "Like hell am I going let someone with nice nails die just like that!"

He immediately who was it. Slowly, he was pulled up with the help of Reborn. It was most probably the only time he ever shed a tear during middle school.

* * *

"Really, you two, what are you going to do if I was not there," Reborn slapped the two's back hard and fell back on his bed.

"I thought I was going to die there," Tsuna and Yamamoto said in unison as they slumped onto the floor, tired. After all it was a tiring day for everyone, at least the two got an early day release for today.

"Tashi, show me your hand," Tsuna suddenly demanded, sitting up straight. Yamamoto obediently gave the brunet his hand. He watched the other plays with his fingers until he found what he wanted.

"You two really don't wash it away," Tsuna muttered as he traced a finger over the design that he once painted on the nail. Although it is faded, but it clearly makes the shape of rain signature icon on it.

"Of course, why would I remove something this important," Yamamoto chirped happily. The two chuckled together. Reborn watched silently at the corner of his bed, enjoying the laughter of the two happy normal middle school students.

He looked out of the window and mumbled softly, "I really wonder if that incident will happen once again."

"Tashi! Why is there a crack on your nail? Reborn! Quickly bring my orange pouch here!" The brunet screeched as he held the shocked baseball ace's finger.

"What am I? Your servant?!" Reborn sat up and yelled back.

* * *

 **A/N: What am I doing to Reborn-sama?! Why do I love torturing him so much?! Next chapter must show the cool side of Reborn-sama!**

 **My god, my sense of humor** **is getting from bad to worse. Plus I kind of rushed this chapter so forgive me for the crappiness!**

 **By now you should know that Tsuna and his guardians had already met in the past but that will remain as a secret until future chapters. :P**

 **Many thanks to those who reviewed and everyone who invested their time to read this story. They helped a lot!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Word Count: 3610**


	6. Chapter 06: Thunder

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 6: Thunder**

 **Warnings: My** **fetish was acting up, thus a chapter full of crap. (Not really.)**

 **Note: Lambo is eleven in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Reborn, how many girlfriends do you have?"

Reborn peered up at the brunet. "At least four I think. Why the sudden question?" Tsuna silently played with the cotton bud in his hand and shrugged.

"Just wanted to know." Tsuna continued to fiddle with the cotton stick before his fingers snapped it into two. The raven spoke nothing and walked to the brunet's bed. He laid on the comfy bed, letting a purr of satisfaction. Tsuna smiled affectionately at the other and began playing with fingers that was unintentionally placed within his range.

"Ah! The design has already faded!" The brunet exclaimed loudly and quickly got up to find his pouch. Reborn sighed heavily and planted his face into the pillow beside him.

Soon the brunet happily returned, humming a soft tune. A rustle among the tree just outside his room caught his attention. He looked up. Only to gawk at a tall man standing on the poor branch. Startled by the unusual sight, he dropped the pouch on the floor. This action got Reborn's attention and looked out as well.

The man did not say anything and point a gun at the raven. Not sparing another glance at the obvious threat, Reborn absentmindedly laid back down on the comfy bed.

"Die, Reborn!" The unknown man threatened, his finger readied to pull the trigger when the branch underneath him decided to snap off the tree. The man went out of view just like that. A loud thud soon followed. Tsuna stared at the tree with a deadpan look as Reborn cuddled with the fluffy pillow, sometimes nuzzling his nose into the pillow like a cat would.

It was not long before the doorbell started to ring like crazy and stopped. Tsuna rolled his eyes, knowing that it will most probably be the weird man just now. Deciding that it is not his business, he proceed to repaint the faded art on the raven's nails. Just as Tsuna expected, the weird man slammed open his door and greeted loudly.

"Long time no see, Reborn! It's me! Lambo!"

The other two ignored the man and continued with their own things.

"Tsuna, give me your pillow."

"Huh?! That's my favorite pillow!"

"It's not a request but an order."

Tsuna rolled his eyes once again and just continued his work on removing the nail polish off.

The man gaped at the harsh ignorance of his presence and rashly went in for a punch at the relaxed raven, telling the other not to ignore him. And of course, he was thrown into an innocent wall brutally. The hand, that threw him, slumped down like it was a pile of dead meat back to its relaxed state. Tsuna winced, not for the man but for the wall that now have the man's imprint on it.

"Ow… I must've tripped on something…" The man mumbled out in pain as he slides down the wall. He swiftly changed his position to a sitting one and introduced himself out loud, "I, Lambo, the Bovino family's eleven-year-old hitman, tripped! I, Lambo, who loves to eat grapes and candy! My fated rival, Reborn, tripped me!"

He then started to laugh out loud, occasionally sniffing because of the snot flowing out of his nostrils. Tsuna groaned loudly when he realized that the lines on the nail went out of place because of the unnecessary distractions. He sighed and thought of what the supposed-to-be man said.

"Eleven years old?!" Tsuna slammed his hands on the bed frame in shock. He turned to take a proper look at the guy. "This tall?!"

Lambo, who suddenly got all his confidences back, stood up with his head high and an arrogant grin. "That's right. I am Lambo who stands heads over lowly people."

Tsuna can swear that he saw the tall teen's nose was growing longer at the obvious lie. He snorted and started the process of repainting the raven's nails all over again while Reborn stayed motionless in his relaxing position, not even caring about what is happening.

The tall teen turned his head to the wall, sniffing out loudly, "Hold it in…" After calming down, he took a pink object, "Oh my, what's this? Ta-da!" Tsuna immediately recognized the object to be a grenade.

"Gyah! My nails are in danger!" The brunet screamed, desperately searching for something to protect his nails. Lambo smirked as he threw at the unmoving Reborn. The raven did not even lifted his head to see, he just used his free hand to sweep the grenade back at the teen, with a great force that when the object smacked back at the teen's face, it was powerful enough to make him fly out of the window. Soon after Lambo flew into the tree, it erupted into flames.

Tsuna stared at the tree yet again as orange flames devoured it in one explosion.

"Reborn, why is everyone so desperate to hurt my beautiful nails?"

"I… seriously have no comment on you."

Tsuna looks at the flaming tree before looking away to focus on the raven's nails as the raven remained in his position.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Tsuna tapped his shoes in place and left his house with Reborn. The raven scanned his newly-polished nail and sighed, "Why does it has to be a cat out of all things."

"Yesterday you were acting like a cat on _my_ bed so I decided to draw it on your nail," Tsuna reminded thoughtfully with a twitching smile when he remembered when the other teen refused to wake up and was forced to sleep the other bed. Reborn puffed his cheeks and looked away, "That's because your bed is more comfortable and fluffier than mine."

"Do you need Mom to buy you the same bed as mine?"

"It's different."

The brunet was about to snap back when they both sensed another presence around them but soon disappeared when found. Reborn looked around for the owner of the mysterious presence but failed to. The person was long gone. Both of them did not have a good feeling about the strange presence and left the area as quick as possible.

They both ran all the way to school, hopefully, a safe place to shelter at.

"Who was that?" Tsuna asked, looking back to the empty road. Reborn did the same.

"I don't know, but I do not have a good feeling about that presence. Something about it feels evil."

Tsuna nodded, agreeing with the raven. The presence they felt was abnormal, whoever it belongs to, the person is someone that no one wants to mess with. Tsuna shivered when he felt a cold breeze suddenly blew past his whole body. He grabbed Reborn's hand by instinct and ran into the school.

He slides open the door to his classroom to be greeted by his friends.

"Tsushi!" Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted in unison. The two's eyes trailed down to meet the joined hands between the brunet and the raven. The eyes then trailed back to the brunet with distanced judging eyes.

"Tsushi, I don't know that you are into guys…"

Tsuna instantly released his grips and waved his hand frantically in front of him, declining the fact that he is head over heels for guys. The two laughed, saying that they were joking. The trio chuckled as they walked in the classroom to the brunet's seat to chat. Reborn stayed at his position, looking at the shady figure just outside the classroom. His eyes widened when he saw something shone in the figure's hand. He gritted his teeth and ran to the window.

"Stop right there!" He roared when the mysterious person fled the area. The trio stared at the raven with startled eyes. Reborn ignored the stares and took out his gun, aiming at the fleeing person. "Dammit! If only Leon is still here," Reborn growled, slamming his gun on the wall as the figure went out of his gun's range. Even through his perfect eyesight, he could not make out the figure's appearance. There was one thing that angered him was that the person was smirking with pure evilness which is normally not a good thing. That person is no good news. Reborn was ready to jump down to chase after the figure before a voice rang through the classroom.

 **"Be assured, I mean no harm until that day comes."**

The only four people presented in the classroom looked around for the source of the voice. There were none.

"That voice…" Reborn muttered darkly. His hair shadowed his eyes, his teeth clenched tight. Tsuna looked worriedly at the raven and looked out.

"Who was that?"

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom period.

Both Tsuna and Reborn bang their heads hard on their table simultaneously when they saw who came in with their teacher.

Lambo.

"I know that this is sudden, but we have yet another Italian student transferring to our class. Um… Please introduce yourself."

Lambo took a step forward, flipping his hair with his fingers. "Lambo from Bovino Famiglia. Skipped two grades. My only goal is to kill Reborn," He said coolly. He raised a finger and point it at Reborn. Everyone in the room looked curiously at the quiet raven.

Reborn groaned and buried his head into his arms, not giving the teen the attention he wants. Taking offense from the actions, Lambo clenched his fist and dashed toward the raven. Reborn lifted his head and glared menacingly at the teen.

"Do not drag innocent people into your personal stuff."

Lambo flinched at the ominous wave that swept over him. He cowered to a random seat and made it his. Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance and slumped his whole body on his table, tired from all the things that are happening.

Lessons went by smoothly until Reborn suddenly decided to jump out of the window in the middle of the class. Everyone screamed when they suddenly see a student doing a suicidal move.

Tsuna peered over the window to see the raven chasing a dark figure. Everyone stayed still, unable to comprehend what had happened. It was not long until a gunshot rang sharply in their ears, waking them up from their daze. The next second was Reborn opening the door and walking in like nothing has happened.

"Sensei, sorry for the interruption just now," Reborn apologized with agitated tone underneath his normal voice. "There was a wild animal on the loose."

The teacher hesitated to continue but did anyways, though he kept glancing towards the raven's direction, making sure he is not looking at a ghost. Throughout the whole lesson, Reborn could not help it but to look outside occasionally with glaring eyes.

When lunch break arrived, Reborn wasted no time and dragged Tsuna and Lambo out, signaling Gokudera and Yamamoto follow as well. The raven harshly throw Lambo into a wall.

"You little shit," Reborn cursed, his eyes were shadowed from anger. His hands held a gun and shoot into the wall, just a centimeter away from the thrown teen. "What the fuck did you bring all the way from Italy?"

Lambo trembled as he averted his eyes away from the scary raven and did not say anything. That confirmed Reborn's suspicions.

"So you really took the Ten Year Bazooka from your own Famiglia to Japan," Reborn said, his eyes glinting from pure anger. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it can be if the bazooka ends up in someone else's hands? Hand it over now."

Lambo shook his head stubbornly and wanted to run away. But he found himself, falling to the ground before a bullet whizzed by his head's previous location.

"Reborn! What are you doing?!" Tsuna ran to Lambo, protecting him for some reason. Even Tsuna himself did not know the reason, but he felt that something urging him to protect the teen. Lambo looked at the brunet with a surprised gaze. Reborn glared at the unmoving brunet. After a few seconds, he finally put down the gun. Lambo took his chance to escape and also took out the purple bazooka that Reborn was asking for. He was about to shoot himself with it but was stopped by a swift kick delivered by Reborn.

The weapon was snatched away into Reborn's hands. "This is a forbidden weapon banned by Vindice themselves. You will be in deep trouble if you use it on someone," Reborn stated as he held it away from the offender. Lambo who did not like getting his things taken away from him, charged furiously at Reborn.

Of course, it did not end up in a good way. Reborn was quick to step back from the charging cow, letting it charge straight to the wall, fainting as a result of being reckless. Tsuna sighed as he picked up the unconscious Lambo's hands up to check for a pulse. He noticed a patch of polish on one of the fingernails.

"This is…" Tsuna mutter in disbelief, his face soften when he saw the design on it. Reborn leaned forward to look at the brunet's eyes. For a moment, he thought that the eyes glowed in an orange hue for a second.

"One by one, I finally can meet you all," Tsuna placed the hand onto his cheeks. Gokudera and Yamamoto joined the brunet, recognizing the design as well. Lambo regained his consciousness and was greeted by warm smiles. The three exchanged grins with each other and started messing around the Lambo's hair despite the protesting they got. Lambo looked at the brunet with more observant eyes and recognized him. He immediately went for a tight hug, crying loudly while the other two just laughed at the crybaby.

"Lammy, you have grown so much. Last time you were no more than one meter."

"I drank a lot of milk so that I don't have to look up anymore!"

"What's with that logic?"

Reborn watched from afar as the three continued to play around. At that moment, a surge of ominous feeling shot up to his chest. It was not just a simple feeling, it was painful as well. He gritted his teeth together at the overwhelming pain, his hand clenched on the cloth over his heart.

"Not this again."

Through half-lidded eyes, he saw the three running towards him.

"Oi Kid, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, placing a hand on the raven's shoulders. Reborn managed to pant out a word _'ya'_. But the feeling in his chest did not leave easily as he thought.

Then the voice, from earlier in the morning, rang in their ears this time.

 **"Seven more and it will be completed."**

Before they knew what happened, Tsuna's whole body dropped onto the ground, lifeless. Fortunately, Gokudera was quick enough to save the brunet from hitting his head onto the concrete floor. Lambo joined the crowd, calling the brunet's name.

"Tsushi-nii!"

Reborn widened his eyes when the throbbing pain etched on his heart went onto a whole new level where he, the strongest hitman, cannot cope with. It was no ordinary pain, it feels like someone is gripping hard on your heart, refusing to let go. Panting hard, he looked around for the source of the voice and still found none. Hanging onto the bits of his conscious, he managed to mutter out.

"Gokudera… Yamamoto… Get Tsuna to his house… Don't mind about school…. This is more urgent."

The duo looked at each other and nodded. Yamamoto carried the raven on his back while Gokudera swung the brunet's arms over his shoulders. Reborn buried his face into the baseball's shoulder, wheezing from the immense pain that is still going on. Sweat trickled down his face as he continued to stay awake all the way to their house. He did not care about being carried and how people would judge them, all he care is that Tsuna gets home safe and sound.

When they reached their house, they were greeted by a joyful Nana before her expression turned into a horrified one. She quickly urged the two to go upstairs as she went to get first-aid. Gokudera went down to help the mom to get the things ready while Yamamoto stayed behind in case of any danger.

The baseball ace examined the two. Tsuna is still unconscious while Reborn is fidgeting about, trying to stay conscious as long as he can. Unlike Tsuna's dry condition, Reborn is literally drenched in sweat and looks like he is about to develop a fever any time soon.

"Kid, just sleep," Yamamoto whispered, hoping not to alert the raven too much. Reborn shifted to a more comfortable position, "Argh…"

It was the only sound that he could make. The aching in his chest just keeps increasing and eventually Reborn gave in to the pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Did I faint or something?"

Tsuna blinked with cluelessness evident on his face as he looked around. He was back in the dark room again. He automatically went to the row of pictures and instead of nine pitch-black pictures, there were seven, just like what the voice said.

Tsuna walked towards the newly lighted picture. His eyes brightened when he saw what is on the painting. The first one next to Gokudera's picture was Yamamoto's. Yamamoto was still a child in the picture, holding tightly onto his first ever baseball bat, his mouth curled into the happiest smile, his determined brown eyes sparkled brightly as he eyed the bat with a pride in it. He was like the happiest kid in the world.

Beside is a child form of Lambo, there is a drastic difference from the current one. The child laying on a king-sized bed, mouth curled upwards and parted as if he was laughing then. His hair was not as tamed as the current Lambo, it was an afro instead of the silky hair. He was wearing cow printed clothes. His large innocent green eyes stared at the camera with curiosity. Surrounding the giggling kid are candies, more specifically grapes flavored. He looked absolutely adorable. The innocence of a child can be precious sometimes.

Tsuna closed his eyes with a gentle smile, his hands placed softly on the two beautiful pictures, feeling the warmth from it. "How nostalgic," Tsuna muttered, his eyes glided to the floor then to the sofa nearby. He proceeded to sit on the furry sofa and stared at the three pictures, admiring the beauty.

"It's scary…" The brunet murmured after a moment of silence. His hands covered his head as he kept his legs close to the body. "To suddenly remember you guys just by looking at print on your nails. How did I even forget you guys in the first place? You all were my best friends so how did I forget all these memories. What happened then?"

"My lost memories… Seven more… Who are they?"

Tsuna shifted his gaze to the shadowed seven pictures.

"And who is that person from earlier…"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! Yea… Weird things all happening in one chapter. It was so hard to write this chapter! I got no idea how am I going to write Lambo remembering Tsuna and I got lazy. (Got to change that attitude.)**

 **Yes, I said I am going to Reborn cool. Yea…Making him act like a cat and faint is totally making him cool. My heart and my mind just do not match sometimes.**

 **Can anyone guess who the rest of seven people is? Four is very obvious but who is other three?**

 **Hope that you had fun reading this chapter!**

 **R &R as always!**

* * *

 **Word count: 3355**


	7. Chapter 07: Troubles

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 7: Troubles**

 **Warnings: Roller coaster crackchapter.**

* * *

Tsuna felt a tear slip past his eyelashes. He did not bother to wipe it away. Being alone is scary. That is one thing that he always feared. Even though he had been alone since years ago, the fear within him had never left him once.

Pathetic is what he always thought of himself. He looked into the mirror in front of him, against the wooden wall. The reflection of himself stared back at him. Tsuna could not help it but to cower shamefully. Clenching his teeth hard, he glared at the innocent floor, his hands grabbed the brown hair and started to pull it down. The pain that he was supposed to feel was not felt. Instead, it was replaced by the feeling of satisfaction. A sad smile was put on his face.

He gave the mirror one last look. His whole body jerked at what was reflected on the surface. A shiver went down his spine as he stared at it, something that he is better not seeing. Behind him was a person, only his sinful eye and a Cheshire smile could be seen. Froze still, he could only watch how the hands of that person roamed across his shirt, all the way down to the hands laying on the sofa. One of the hands tightly grabbed his hand up while the other was placed over his eyes. What Tsuna last saw was a glint of pure evilness. A silent gasp escaped his mouth when he felt a bite was inflicted on his finger.

Finally regaining back his control of his body, he started to struggle against the stranger.

"Let go!" He desperately fought to get the hand off his eyes. But to no avail, the darkness stuck with him throughout the whole fight. He squeaked loudly when he felt the set of teeth once again sunk itself into his finger, this time it was near his nails.

"No! Stop!" His calls were useless. The biting continued, the brunet struggled until he decided to throw a leg at somewhere unpredictable. The attacker let out a painful cry and fell with a thud. Right after he regain his sight, Tsuna ran for his life, not looking back at whoever attacked him.

His eyes brightened with delight and relief when he saw the doorknob to his exit went nearer and neared to the reach of his hands. Swiftly, he opened the door and slammed it shut. He let out a sigh of relief, wiping away the cold sweat on his forehead. But the relief came too early.

A giggle echoed in the small space, freaking the poor brunet out yet again.

 **"You will never escape from me. Not until you complete the ten pieces and then _he_ will be mine."**

He heard something snapped, then another. He then felt liquid flowing down his fingers. Eyes went large as the image of his nails bloody and cracked was forced upon him. His mouth gaped as he let out a silent scream before…

A hand on his shoulder pushed him to his limits.

* * *

The horrified brunet sat up, his face twisted beyond terror.

"Tsushi?"

Tsuna's head mechanically turned to the voice, eternal fright etched onto his face. Relief immediately floods his face when he recognized the concerned face in front of his.

"Tashi…" his voice came out hoarse due to the harsh scream he forced out not long ago. A terrible headache shot up to his brain making him winced at the sudden pain. With a great effort, he managed to maintain his composure, he took a clean look around his room. Then a hurting wheeze caught his attention. His eyes instantly averted to a certain raven on the bed, unconscious yet gasping for air. Unconsciously, his hand reached out for the hurting teen. Wanting the painful sounds to stop.

"Tsushi! Don't move about, you have to rest," Yamamoto pleaded as he tried to get the brunet back to his bed. Despite the other's pleads, Tsuna stubbornly struggled and fell onto the floor with a loud thud as a result. Just then, Gokudera entered the room with a plate of drinks, in time to witness the fall.

He immediately placed the drinks down and rushed to help the brunet up, "Tsushi, are you alright?" He led the brunet back to his bed. Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to obey.

"Tsuna. Rest," a calm voice said. The three look at the teen who sat up. Reborn's hair was drenched in sweat, so was his uniform. His eyes half-opened, refusing to let anyone see his pain-filled eyes. He turned to the window and walked towards it.

"Bianchi, I would appreciate it if you don't try to poison him for today," he spoke with a tired tone. Gokudera's face visibly paled at the said name and backed away in shock. There was a crash before a tall lady with silky pink hair pushed the curtain aside and hopped in.

"Reborn~" The lady said affectionately

Gokudera let out a groan full of agony before collapsing on the bed with a greenish face.

Tsuna let out a squeak when he felt someone fell onto him, thinking that it was the same person from the nightmare. He looked down at the silver-hair bomber and immediately felt ease flooding in his mind.

He gave a questioning look at the raven who is hugged by the strange lady. Taking a cleaner look at the woman, he soon found himself remembering who she is.

"Hato's neesan?"

The pink hair lady looked up at the brunet and raised an eyebrow, "Hato? Only his childhood friends call him that…"

"Aneki… He's Tsushi…" Gokudera managed to mumble out. The lady froze before turning to the brunet with judging eyes.

"You mean that short cute chibi that obsessed with nails?" She gave the brunet an incredulous look. She stared at the ground, seems to be calculating about something. "But he used to be so cute and all… How did that kawaii chibi become this completely different guy!? Where did all the baby fats gone?"

Tsuna stiffened up when the woman started to pinch his non-existing fats. He peered over to Reborn who was eyeing the nearby buildings.

"Reborn?"

The raven swept his head to the voice. Tsuna cast a worried look at the dazed teenager. When Reborn saw the look and just smiled, reassuring the brunet that he is alright. But this only made Tsuna more worried about him.

"Ouch!"

A sudden prick of pain switched his attention to his fingers.

A crack.

On the polish.

Through the middle of the once-flawless sunset.

"NOOOOOOO! MY PERFECTED NAIL DESIGN!"

* * *

"Tsuna, it's been five hours since you had been sulking about your nails. Your friends had left already. Go to sleep," Reborn grunted as he tried to sleep, but unable to because of a certain brunet's whining.

Tsuna glared at the raven with teary eyes and said for thousandth time, "I ran out of nail remover and the shop does not open until eleven in the morning which means that I have to go to school with this disaster. Ah! The terror!"

A groan was his only reply as the brunet continued whining about his pride getting destroyed because of the nail.

Slowly, Reborn felt his patience wearing thin.

"Tsuna, one more word from you and I will kic-"

"WAHH! My precious nails-"

The brunet's whining was cut off by a foot connecting with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell on his bed, unconscious.

Reborn stared at the twitching from agony body with a deadpan face and sighed, "I guess I should start the training tomorrow." His hand reached up to his forehead and sighed yet again. A fever was developing and he cannot be sick if he wants to keep an eye on the crazy brunet. Stumbling a little, he held his weakened self up and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Along the dark corridor, he stopped and hummed a soft tune, "Might as well call Ninth and Iemitsu. It had been a week since I have contacted them."

With a cold pack in his hand, he head out to the phone and dialed the number to the headquarters.

"It should be nine in Italy right now," He mumbled as he waits for someone to pick the phone. His slippers impatiently tapped on the floor as the wait lengthens and lengthens. Just when he was about to put down the phone, a feminine matured voice stopped him.

"Ciao? Chi è?"

Reborn immediately recognized the voice as one of his comrade, Lal Mirch.

"E ' Reborn. And switching back to Japanese. Lal, is Iemitsu around?"

There was a silence before she answered.

"Yes. But he's sleeping right now. Do you need me to wake him up?"

''Yes and if Ninth awake, put him on the phone too."

There was a small yes and then silence.

Moments later...

"Wake up you useless fat piece of crap! Colonnello! You also wake up! Both of you go to the phone!"

"Lal~ Kiss me~"

Reborn cringed at the 'lovely' voice directed to the lady over the phone. It was Colonnello being super lovely to his girlfriend. Lal being the usual tsundere to the blond's love, shuttered, "W-what ar-are you say-saying! Reborn is on the phone right now!"

"Eh, Reborn?" A distance voice said before the phone was picked up.

"Ciao?"

"Iemitsu, care to discuss about your so called cute and innocent tunafish? Reborn asked, rolling his eyes when he heard the other squeaked in excitement.

"Do you know how much trouble did you caused me with your outdated information of your son?" Reborn scolded. "You don't even tell me that Tsuna is heavily obsessed with fingernails which is one of his distinct traits and just bragging about how cute he was. And also you mentioned that he is a shy boy, sooo… randomly blurting out and insulting someone's fingernails loudly is what you call shy?" He heard the other made a shocked sound.

He sighed for the third time and continued, "When is the last time you visited your family? At least consider coming back this year to see how much your son had grown. By the way is Ninth around?"

There was a shuffle before an elderly voice called out, "Ah… Just a moment, I have to finish this final stack of paperwork."

"Just put me on speaker," the raven instructed. He waited for a moment and informed, "Ninth, when I observing the candidate… He showed many abnormalities in both behavior and appearance. And also I wasn't notified that he and his future guardians had met in the past."

The two fathers made a shocked noise, "What?!"

"I said Tsuna had seemed to meet with the potential guardians already, as far as I know. I'm not sure of the sun, cloud and mist guardian, but the candidate had met with the other three elements. Plus his eyes glowed whenever he sees the imprint on their nails that he left."

"Imprints?"

"Symbols, to be exact, their flame attributes. Know anything about it?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"I think they might have met after that accident…"

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "What accident?"

Iemitsu was about to answer him before the intruder alarm went off.

"Iemitsu! It's code orange attack, protect Ninth from any threats," Lal shouted from a distance. The father grunted in annoyance and was about to put down the phone when Reborn stopped him.

"Oi. Call me back when things get sorted out and also get your ass back in Japan, there are some people that is targeting your son and I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Eh?! Who is targeting my precious tunafish?!"

"Iemitsu!"

"I don't know, just focus on protecting Ninth for now. Ciao" without waiting for a reply, Reborn just dropped the phone back to its stand and walked to the kitchen. His hand clenched tight on the ice bag, his slant eyes glared hard at the shadowed and hooded silhouette.

"So who is your real target? Tsuna or me?"

The person smiled eerily and moved ghostly towards the hitman. The raven got his gun out when he felt the person's hand on his shoulders, threatening with his menacing voice, "Take that filthy hand or I blast it away."

The person complied but still had the same smile on, despite the dangerous item pointing at him, he leaned forward to the alerted raven and whispered into his ear with a cold yet cheeky voice, **"Who knows? Maybe both~"**

Reborn pulled the gun's trigger, shooting into the face of the person ruthlessly. The hooded person was startled by the sudden attack but dodged the bullet nevertheless. He chuckled and shuffled backward.

 **"I already said. I mean no harm until that day comes."**

After that said, the person dispersed into a cloud of mist.

"Are? Reborn-kun, what are you doing here? Did you hear a gunshot just now?"

The raven snapped his head towards the voice to find Tsuna's mom looking at him weird. Fortunately, his gun is hidden from her view, his eyes soften to appear to be less imitating and smiled, "No. I came down to retrieve an ice pack. I seem to be developing a small fever."

Nana smiled warmly back and advised him to be more careful before leaving the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Blonde hair…"

* * *

"Tsuna, wake up," Reborn nudged the still-twitching-about brunet with his feet. After several more useless attempts, a layer of darkness covered his eyes as his lips curled up into a mischievous smirk, his true self is finally surfacing. He took out a mallet weighing one ton, his eyes glinted as he swung the mallet around like a piece of feather.

"Let us begin the training shall we?"

Mercilessly, he bought the mallet down, sinking it into the sleeping brunet's stomach. Tsuna went snapping wide open, in the risk of popping out, as his mouth opened, letting out a silent scream of agony. Reborn smiled sadistically as he watched the brunet squirmed around in utter pain.

"What was that for?" Tsuna cried out, rolling onto the floor and landed somewhere near his tutor's feet.

"Training," Reborn simply replied, bringing the mallet onto his shoulders.

Tsuna looked up skeptically and questioned with a ridiculed tone, "You want to learn how to do manicure from me?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Itai…" Tsuna whined as he rubbed the swelling bump on his head, beside him is Reborn who is currently ticked off by him. The two kept bickering as they strolled to their school.

It was all about quarreling until a brown hair girl walking suspiciously on the walls caught their attention. Both of them sweatdropped, not taking their eyes off the weird girl. Then a gust of wind blew by the three. Something fluttered up, revealing something that is not supposed to be seen. The two boys just stood still as they watch the girl get flustered and fell off the wall, "Hahi…"

With a flushed face, she finally got her mind back and pushed her skirt down, "You did not see anything right?"

Tsuna adverted his eyes to somewhere else while Reborn just continued to stare at the girl. The girl marched up to them, demanding an answer. "We saw nothing," both of them lied. She apparently bought the obvious lie and skipped towards them, more specifically Reborn.

"Hello! My name is Miura Haru," she suddenly greeted out of the blue.

"I know. You had been stalking us for quite some time too," Reborn pointed out, flashing a smile that almost made the brunet puked at the sight of it though the girl, named Haru, was obviously swayed by it instead. As Haru turned around with a glowing red face, Reborn took the chance to struggle the brunet to near death.

When the girl turned back to them, Reborn moved at the speed of light to his original position, pretending nothing had happened.

"Ano… Can you please go out with me?" With sparkling eyes, the Haru girl asked, gripping the unsuspecting raven's hands. Reborn was not prepared for the tight grip and looked at Tsuna for help. Tsuna was about to calm the desperate girl down when his hand caught an aggressive hand aiming for his face.

"Hahi! Don't touch me! People without black hair are like monsters! Kyaaaa!" She shook off his hand and fled from the brunet, screaming that she got touched by something impure.

Tsuna laughed dryly.

"You do not have black hair yourself."

Reborn incredulously stared with 'WTF' face.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun and Sawada-kun, you both got one hundred points on the maths," Izumi-sensei announced. The two were praised and admired by the whole class, compliments thrown at them endlessly.

"Renato Sinclair, one hundred and ten points," the teacher continued. Reborn smiled as he walked to the front to collect his work. Everyone wowed and clapped for him, showering him with more compliments and admirations. When he went back to his seat, his smile switched into a mocking smirk.

"Beat me maybe?" He whispered into his student's ears. He felt a heated and competitive glare burning holes in his back as he went back to his seat.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, twenty points. You and three previously mentioned students will get extra homework because you all had skipped school with any consent."

"Dammit," Tsuna groaned.

"Your work needs to be submitted tomorrow and you must get all questions correct or your marks will be invalid hence failing the test."

Tsuna continued to sulk about the extra homework and the broken design on his nails as he walked home with a tired-of-his-sulking Reborn beside him.

"Yo! Do you two want to do the homework together? It will be a lot faster with three people than one."

Tsuna's face lightened up and agreed immediately. "Then let's do it at our house," Reborn suggested. "By the way, I called Gokudera to do with us too so it is four of us."

"Let's gather at my house at five then."

Yamamoto bided them farewell and went his way. Tsuna decided stop by his usual nail polish shop.

"Good afternoon, Azuru-san!" Tsuna greeted happily. The shop owner looked up from the client's nails and smiled warmly, "Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun, good afternoon. Came for more products?"

"My nail remover ran out recently and I might as well buy some nice polish," the brunet replied cheerfully as he scanned the products displayed. Reborn stayed by the door, looking disinterested.

Tsuna caught the yawning face of the raven and snickered with a brilliant idea in his mind. He turned to shop owner and asked, "Azuru-san, can I lend some of your products? I want to try them out." She gave consent and immediately after, Tsuna grabbed a bunch of different nail polish from the shelves and then taking the raven's hands by force, bringing them to the empty seat next to the shop owner and the client.

"What are you doing?" Reborn frowned, he knew that the other is going to paint his nails yet again. Tsuna unhelpfully hummed in response and took the hand in a firm grip, slowly a picture of another cat slowly formed its form. Reborn smashed his face into the table, groaning out loud, "Why another cat?!"

Tsuna chuckled as he painted a layer of top coat gel over the finished design, "Because you looked like a lone cat just now. I'm surprised that your nails can maintain the other two designs without chipping them for a week."

Reborn groaned again as he blankly looked at the freshly-painted yawning black cat on his nails then to the cute cat cuddling with a pillow. "Another ten percent of my pride chipped off."

"Azuru-san, I will buy all of these, I will leave the exact amount by the cashier."

"Ok~ have a nice day then, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

"Sorry to intrude," Gokudera and Yamamoto said in unison as they stepped into the Sawadas' house. Nana greeted them with a warm and bright smile and led them upstairs to the room.

"Welcome," Tsuna greeted.

"Ehh… So this is Tsushi's room?" Yamamoto commented.

"Nope, this is also Reborn's room," Tsuna corrected. This information shocked the two.

Yamamoto shuttered with a blue face, "I-I knew it, you two ar-"

"NO! We are not what you are thinking about!" Reborn and Tsuna chorused. Tsuna sighed and invited the two inside. "Let's get started then," Tsuna took out his question paper and started doing it with ease, at the same time helping Yamamoto with any questions he does not know. After a few minutes, they soon arrive at a question which they cannot solve, with the exception of Reborn obviously. The raven just watch from his bed.

Gokudera scratched his head as he tried to solve the question but to no avail, he could not think of an answer to it.

Tsuna sighed and read out the question for a better vision of it, "If you had a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5cm square papers that are dropped together from a height of three meters, prove that when they fall to the ground, the stack will not fall apart... Is this even a maths question?!"

In the middle of the commotion, the door opened. "Here's some food!" It was the weird girl with a plate of drinks and snacks, called Haru, which he meet in the morning.

"Ehh? How did you break in?!"

"I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!" She glared sternly at Tsuna. "And also there is also another black hair handsome guy here too~ Ah! The paradise!"

Yamamoto looked with a clueless expression at the girl as Haru gave everyone their drinks and food, "Tsushi, I didn't know you knew someone from Midori Middle School."

Tsuna gave him a look and stated, "I don't know either."

"If that's the case, she should be able to solve this question." Tsuna thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Then, if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan ever again," she demanded. Tsuna gave her a weird look and then to Reborn, "Then he will be homeless won't he?"

"Heh, sounds interesting. If you think you can solve the problem that Tsushi-sama cannot, then go ahead and try!" Gokudera challenged, shoving the paper into the girl's face.

"Sama?!" Tsuna shuttered at the sudden nickname.

Haru gladly took the paper, stating that she has seen the question before. But after a while, she gave up and got help from Bianchi who did not help but only tore the paper up into pieces and making Gokudera faint at the sight of her. Next she even invited her dad to the room. By then Reborn is already in deep sleep.

Tsuna grumbled silently as they wait for the professor to analyze the question.

"I'm not surprised that you kids can't solve this problem. It's a complex, university-level problem. You cannot prove this because it cannot happen. Even as a university professor, I cannot prove it."

"Then this is a nonsense question then," Tsuna took the paper back and scan through.

"Nope. This is not a nonsense question and also can be proven," Reborn sat up from his sleeping position and continued, "You didn't consider the possibility that the paper was glued together to begin with. You've forgotten the Stickybond Theorem."

Tsuna gave up on his life and slammed his head on the table, not bothering to listen to the rest of illogical conversation going on. He only heard that Reborn is going to make him a mafia boss. And the day ended with that sentence.

Next morning, he woke up with a terrible headache and Reborn is somehow missing too. He got ready and left the house by his own.

A yawn escapes his mouth and commented that yesterday was a horrible day. Then sounds of huge metal being dragged were heard. Tsuna had a bad feeling about it and ran.

"Oh my fuuu lord!" He screamed as he ran the bridge, he swirled and took his fighting stance. "Who are you?" He then saw a people dressed in all sorts of different kinds of things.

"Good morning, it's Haru. I was up all night, thinking," and she started blabbing about him being strong to be around Reborn or something like that and said that she is going to fight Tsuna to test whether he is really that strong. Without waiting for Tsuna's reply, she swung the hockey stick at Tsuna who ducked down and ran around avoiding the stick.

Gokudera and Yamamoto, who happened to be around, saw the scene. Both of them rushed to help. Gokudera took out his dynamites and throw at them without thinking.

Tsuna looked up at the explosive weapon with a deadpan expression, "Oi, you might want to look up."

"You're underestimating me. I won't fall for such tricks!" Haru stubbornly said and did not look up. Tsuna snorted and fled.

"Screw you then."

The dynamites exploded, veiling the whole area in smoke. Soon it cleared, leaving a helmet and the weapon on the ground. Tsuna looked around worried for the girl. Splashing of water caught his ears and he peered over to see what he had feared.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Stay here, I going to save her," Tsuna took off his shirt and jumped in the water.

"Tsushi-sama!" Gokudera called.

The brunet swam towards the drowning girl. Both of them submerged in water for quite some time until they finally emerged. The two boys heaved a sigh of relief and went down. When they reached the two, they also found Reborn standing with them.

"Kid!" Yamamoto greeted.

Reborn's eyes slide to the two drenched from the tip of their hair to their toe, glaring hard at the brunet, "Seriously, Tsuna, just how many times are you planning to die?

Tsuna heaved a sigh of tiredness and look at Haru, checking if she is alright.

But instead the girl had his hands placed on his blushing cheeks as she muttered out, "So romantic… To be saved by such a handsome guy and be carried like a princess. Ahh~"

"Did you even learn your lesson?" Tsuna deadpanned.

"Tsuna-kun!"

All of them turned to the voice's owner, Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna greeted. Kyoko blushed at the sight of the half-naked brunet.

Haru's body suddenly slumped onto Tsuna's body. "Tsuna-san. You were wonderful. Tenth-generation boss. I've fallen hard for you," she proclaimed loudly and shamelessly. Tsuna growled lowly at the troubles he caused himself. He then brought his hands up to check on his nails, only to see a duplicate of the crack he had fixed just this morning.

And he 'died' from shock.

Reborn shook his head as everyone else worriedly surround the unconscious brunet.

"Tsuna, I'm starting to think you are hopeless."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I changed a few things here and there so if there is something that you do not understand, you can always ask me through PM or reviews.**

 **Surprisingly, there is one person who guessed two out of three of the unknown pictures correctly. I'm not going to reveal who it is. And just to make things clear, there are ten pictures. Three of the pictures had been revealed as Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo. Hence, there are seven left not revealed yet.**

 **Hope you like this longer-than-normal chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Be sure to read and review!**

* * *

 **Word Count: 4695**


	8. Chapter 08: Cloud

**Title: Obsessed With Fingernails**

 **Chapter 8: Cloud** ️

* * *

"Morning mom," Tsuna greeted with his eyes closed as his feet was being dragged to the dining table. Tired eyelids lifted up to see a table occupied with more people than it used to be.

The brunet facepalmed, "How much more are they going to multiply? Our family is not that rich."

"Good morning Tsu-kun," the usual warm smile from his mom was enough to freshen up his day. He returned the smile and took a seat down while his eyes glued at the 'couple' in front of him.

"Here, Reborn, say 'ahhh'," Bianchi said with lovingly eyes directed at the raven teen. Tsuna let out a groan and turn his sight away from the obscene scene to an even more unsightly scene.

"Mom! Why are you feeding him? He is big enough to pick up a spoon by himself," Tsuna groaned loudly as he watch his mom feeds overgrown teen. The eleven-years-old Lambo gladly opened his mouth and devoured everything into his stomach. "Lammy…" I sighed, giving up.

Nana laughed lightly and gave him a bowl of gratin and rice. Meanwhile Lambo, who could not wait for Nana to feed him, decided to feed himself and scalded his tongue as a result. The tall and childish teen jumped out of his seat and made a fuss.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and sat down, sighing again.

"Tsuna, you had been waking up later than always, is there something wrong?" Nana asked, worried for her child. The brunet chuckled dryly, "My flawlessly polished nails seems to be cracking every hour since someone came to our house." After he finished his grumbling, he sent a glare at the raven who is eating his food without a care.

The mother and son chuckled together and continued to talk about their daily life with Reborn throwing random insults at the brunet.

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna shouted as he walked out of his house. With his head filled with grumblings about Reborn being a bad influence on his precious nails, he strolled to the passageway completely unprepared for the sudden approach of a brown-haired girl holding a box.

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna stepped back and watch the girl trips over her own feet and onto the ground with a 'Hahi', face first. Haru looked up with blood trickling down her nose.

The girl then smiled disturbingly, "Tehe."

 _'Oh my fingernails' god,'_ he brunet gawked and backed away instantly. He then called the girl with a disturbed voice, "Ha-Haru."

"Yes! I am the one who you saved the other day and who you promised would become your future wife: Miura Haru," She announced. Tsuna immediately shook his head, denying the false facts that the girl said.

"Tsuna-san, please take this lunchbox that I made," Haru held out the lunchbox, with an anticipating expression.

"Eh? Why?"

"I've worked hard making it since the day before yesterday," Haru boasted proudly.

 _'Doesn't that means the food inside is two days old?_ ' Tsuna gasped at the thought. _'Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I must be.'_

"It doesn't matter. For Tsuna-san who'll become a mafia boss, this is nothing."

Tsuna forced a smile as he resists rolling his eyes at the girl's fantasy. _'This girl… is way into this...'_

"Here."

Not wanting to deal with the girl's fantasy anymore, he quickly accepted the lunchbox without a word.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun."

The called brunet looked back to see Kyoko walking towards him, "Good morning Kyoko-chan." She blinked at the scene before sending a silent glare at the other girl. It was only a split second so Tsuna did not notice it but on the other hand, Haru somehow managed to witness the glare that was thrown at her. She went into a combat mode with her two hands in front of defensively.

"So a rival has arrived. My name is Miura Haru and too bad, Tsuna-san is already mine!"

Kyoko smiled brightly and introduced herself before it broke out into a heated staring competition.

Tsuna dropped his head, mentally crying.

 _'Where in the world is Reborn when I need him!'_

* * *

"Yo Tsuna, did you have a fun time with the girls," Reborn greeted the tired brunet with a wink. The brunet nearly puked at the sight of the wink which made the raven irritated at the rude reaction.

Right now, it is only the two of them in class so Tsuna decided that he might as well sleep to make up the loss of sleep he recently been having.

He tiredly slumped onto his desk and unexpectedly fell asleep soon after. Reborn who was sitting on the same desk, peered over to check whether the brunet is truly sleeping before breaking into soft chuckles, his slim fingers curls the soft brown locks as he stares at the angelic, defenseless face. "I can see why Iemitsu kept ranting that you're adorable."

As time passes by, a sad frown gradually overtook his face, _'I wonder how you would react if you know that he is alive. The person who took all the things you had and destroyed it without a trace left...'_

The raven then closed his eyes, sung a melody that was stuck in his head for quite some time.

"Is anybody there, does anybody care what I'm feeling? I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screaming~"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo arrived just in time to witness the two's interactions, exchanged looks with each other.

"They are the same, aren't they?"

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked almost inaudibly, the trio turned to see the school's idol behind them, looking up at them with curious eyes. The three hushed the girl to be quiet and gave her a gap to look through to see the pair's seemly isolated silhouettes by the window. For that moment, she felt that the two were unreachable from her reach. The four's jaws dropped onto the ground as beautiful music escaped the raven's lips. The way those silky jet black hair dances in the breezy wind and the hurtful expression, the raven wearing, could tell a million different story at once.

Her eyes were cast onto the floor as she mumbled to herself inaudibly, "Just how much pain are they in? Tsuna-kun and Reborn-san too… For an ordinary girl like me, it is impossible to understand them."

* * *

"Sawada-kun?"

A feminine voice softly called the brunet's name. Tsuna looked up, still half-awake.

A snort was heard before a pen was harshly thrown at the back of the brunet's head. "Itai," Tsuna pouted as he rubbed the sore part. He sent a glare at black-haired culprit and huffed in annoyance.

Ms Tanaka chuckled, "Sawada-kun, I know you had been tired nowadays, but I would appreciate it if you were to at least stay awake during lesson time."

Tsuna blinked multiple times to clearly see who is in front of his desk before uncharacteristically letting out a high-pitched squeak, "Hiieee!"

There was a moment of silence before the class broke into laughter.

"What was that funny screech about, Sawada?" one of the guys commented, holding his stomach from laughing too much. Most of the girls were squealing about how cute the brunet was. Tsuna scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before stating, "I thought someone was going to do something horrible to my nails… Opps... Sorry Tanaka-sensei."

The teacher sighed before ruffling the brunet's fluffy hair, "Get enough sleep, we don't want one of our student collapsing along the corridors or during class."

"Hai!" Tsuna replied with a bright smile. Unknown to him, the teacher blushed red at the innocent smile.

The boys who saw the reaction, all deadpanned.

"Sawada, you're way too incredible. To be able to get a teacher wrapped around your finger is just…"

Soon the school bell rang signalling the start of the next ten-minute break.

"Tsuna, the current student counsellor wants you to be at the conference room for committee meeting five minutes before the end of the next period," Reborn informed as he sat on the brunet's desk. Tsuna nodded at the information, before staring at the raven's round coal black iris, the other teen tilted his head and stared back. Both oblivious to the misunderstood looks from Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Tsuna was the first who broke the unannounced staring contest and asked, "Which club are you joining? It's compulsory to join one."

The raven teen looked away and answered, "I came to this school with special admission, and technically my position is higher than the chairman of this school so I don't have to have one. Plus I have other important things to do."

"Like?"

"Chasing down rats," Reborn replied with an annoyed click from his tongue.

"Ew, no wonder your nails were so grossed before. Why would you want to catch rats, they are nasty," Tsuna snapped back instantly without thinking properly.

A vein threatened to pop as the raven resisted the urge to shoot the brunet down, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, say one more nonsensical statement and I will make sure that all of your nail polishes are thrown out of your house without a single jar left."

Tsuna shivered at the thought and backed down, averting his eyes from the blazing glare from the other teen. "Ma… Izumi-sensei is going to start class soon…" Reborn hopped down from the desk and back to his own.

"By the way, why are you always sitting on my desk? It's somehow unhygienic…"

Reborn rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I do what I want."

"This is why your nails are alwa-"

The brunet's words were cut short by what seems to be a pencil that flew past his face. He robotically turned his head to come face-to-face with an 'innocent' smile from the raven with raging dark fumes behind the latter, forcefully daring the poor brunet to continue. Tsuna warily smiled as buckets of sweat rapidly drip down his face.

"Alright, class, go back to your seats and face the front."

The brunet immediately whipped back his head, breathing in deeply to calm his head down.

 _'How scary can this midget be?!'_

Right after that thought, two pens flew past both sides of his face, shutting the brunet's mind down from any thoughts.

* * *

"Ah Sawada, you're free to go to the conference room now. The disciplinary committee's leader is also attending, so you might not want to be late for the meeting," Mr. Izumi informed his student. The brunet stood up, nodding and left for the conference room.

When Tsuna arrive at the specified room, most of the committee were already there, sitting up straight under the gaze of a feared student. Most of the students are all his upperclassmen so the brunet bowed a ninety-degree bow before entering, hopefully, to gain some good impression from small actions.

Tsuna mentally grunted when he received no reaction from anyone except for the current student council's chairman who motioned him to stand him. So much of his popularity. As Tsuna silently grumbled at the fact that he has to stand instead of sitting down like most are, the others continued minding their own business. Without anyone noticing, he turned to the student with sharp eyes and silky black hair. He smirked at the guy with his mouth opening to make out the words, _'How rare of you, crowding around with herbivores.'_

Hibari received the message and scowled at the brunet before rotating his head away.

Just then a group of student barged in and one of them sat on the chair with the desk labelled 'Tree planting committee' which happens to be opposite of our table. Soon the meeting starts with a stack of paper being passed down from our table.

Our current student council's chairman, Ibi Ichibei, cleared his throat, "First of all, I would like to introduce this first-year student here, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who is certainly nominated for the next student council's chairman place and is here with permission from school's chairman."

"A-And Hibari-san," unlike how confident he was just a second ago. He is now trembling, both voice and body, "I-If Hibari-san doesn't m-ind."

The addressed gave her a glance before giving a simple reply, "Hn…"

Tsuna would have blurted something offensive at the silent teen if it was not for a lesson taught by his tutor. Ichibei heaved a sigh of relief before continuing with his confident speech, "So, like it says on the printout, those are the room assignments for the second-semester committee."

Tsuna did not pay much attention until a female student stood up, not happy with the arrangements made, "Eh? What is this!? Some committee will be using the reception room. That's sly! Who's that!?"

The two beside her stopped her from continuing any further and informed that it is the disciplinary committee.

Hibari smirked and questioned, "Do you have any objections?"

"No! Absolutely not! I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san!"

Tsuna looked at the cunning skylark with bored eyes before rolling it. "S," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the Tree Planting Committee cut in, expressing their displeasure about the disciplinary committee getting special treatment.

The skylark frowned and eyed the group with distaste, "What are you? The 'good friends' committee? There should only be one representative for each committee."

"The Tree Planting Committee is different. We have to deal with issues such as global warming. We are very conscious aren't we?" The thick-skinned group praised themselves.

Tsuna, who could not hold his laughter in, let out a loud, "PFFFFFFFT!"

All the committee members changed their attention to the laughing brunet.

"S-Sawada?" Ichibei tugged Tsuna's clothes, awkwardly trying to calm him down.

Tsuna completely lost control of his actions and decided to let his mouth run loose, "conscious they said! Hahahaha, what a joke! Just look at those horrible nails you get from trying to save the world! Oh the horror, what have the god of all fingernails done to you? One glance and I can see chips, cracks and bitten nails! Oh my fingers, get my nails out of here, I don't want to get infected. BRUUUH!"

And he marched out of the room, leaving the students dumbfounded except for Hibari who is smirking out of amusement.

* * *

"Yo, Tsushi," Yamamoto greeted when the brunet arrived at their usual eating spot.

"Tsushi-sama! Reborn-san said that we are going to have our own hideout. This is the map to the room," Gokudera took out a piece of paper with the whole school layout on it. Tsuna did not look at it and grinned, "Sounds let's go, you two lead the way. And don't call me Tsushi-sama!"

On their way there, the duo kept saying that room have excellent quality furniture, views and all sort of good stuff that are too good to be unoccupied.

"Hato, you should stop smoking, you're damaging your nails," Tsuna sighed. Gokudera immediately flailed around not wanting the brunet to be disappointed with him. "Sorry Tsushi-sama! This will be my last cigarette I ever smoke!"

"You better and don't call me that! By the way, where's Rebo-"

"Oh! Looks like we arrived, lucky getting such a good room-"

Yamamoto chirped but halted when he saw a familiar people leaning on a couch.

"Who are you?" The person asked.

 _'He's the president of the disciplinary committee and ruler of the delinquents: Hibari Kyouya!'_ Yamamoto backed away at the thought. _'We have run into a troublesome person.'_

"You. Would you put off your cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president? Well, either way, I won't let you get away," Hibari threatened with an unpleased look.

"Huh? Why would I lis-"

"Put it off." And the cigar split into half, sending one-half far away. Gokudera jumped back into his defensive stance.

 _'I've heard of him... If Hibari has people he doesn't like, no matter who they are, he'll beat them up with his tonfa… Crap,'_ Yamamoto did not have his usual carefree face and his eyes keenly observed for any movements.

A tonfa glinted in shimmering darkness as the owner remained unimpressed, "I really hate weak herbivores that crowd around. Whenever I see them, I really want to bite them to death."

"What? What's happened?" The left-out brunet peered in between the gaps the two tall teens left.

The skylark unexpectedly moved into action and was ready to strive Tsuna's head when a pair of pliers caught his tonfa, locked in between the teeth. The brunet raised his head with half-lidded impassive eyes gazing at the violent prefect.

"Wao, so you came too, omnivore," the prefect took a few steps back and got his other tonfa out.

"Tsunayoshi, I told you to call me that the last time we saw each other," Tsuna reminded. Hibari grunted in displeasure, refusing to obey.

"Not keeping your word aren't you? Well then, Kyooou-chaaan~" Tsuna provoked with his tongue stuck out. The skylark clenched his teeth tightly at the girlish nickname and brought his weapon up, threatening to bash the brunet's head in. Gokudera and Yamamoto who are behind stepped away from the ridiculous amount of suffocating killer intention released from the other two, glancing at each other, they slowly retreat behind the walls.

Tsuna rubbed his forehead with his knuckles and sighed again, "I have seriously lost count on how many times I fought this year. How troublesome, tiresome, bothersome, burdensome, worrisome, wearisome."

"Hnn," was what the prefect only commented.

Tsuna chuckled, "Thanks for the care, Kyou-chan. We have never won or lost any of our matches until now don't we? Want to go for another round?" Hibari returned the question with confident smug on his face and got into his fighting stance in which Tsuna did the same.

The two clashed multiple times before Tsuna successfully caught the two tonfas with his two pliers. In hopes of disarming the skylark, the brunet turned and dragged the two tonfas with all the strength he has over his shoulders which worked but not for long when his own weapons were kicked out of his hand.

Tsuna rubbernecked at the impact on his hand and instantaneously let his guard down to check on his fingernails' safety.

"Holy! Don't I say attacking my nails are out of the question?! My poor nails, I'm so sorry nails, forgive me!"

Hibari snorted at the ridiculous brunet and lowered his guard down as well.

Tsuna saw it and took it as a chance and without him knowing a nostalgic name rolled off his tongue without any permission, "Your guard is down, Kyorin!"

The name halted the prefect. The two then crashed into each other and fell together with Tsuna on top of Hibari. The two's eyes are wide, being captivated by each other's.

"Sada Tsushi?" / "Kyorin?"

The dual tried in unison.

Tsuna fumbled for the prefect's hands and took a tight hold of it.

Tears started welling up once again as his watering eyes spotted a faded trace of purple nail polish. Unconsciously squeezing the pale yet warm hand in his two hands. With a warm smile, he deliver the smile to the still-confused Hibari, "Welcome back, Kyorin!"

The prefect froze at sudden warm welcome from the brunet. Yamamoto and Gokudera who witnessed it all and stalked towards them with careful steps.

"Are you sure that he is that rascal from that time, Tsushi-sama?" Gokudera questioned, not quite sure about what is happening. Tsuna energetically shook his head up and down as happy tears rolled down his gorgeous face.

Out of the blue, an arrow was shot in, grazing the brunet's face with a scratch and stuck into a wall. While everyone's attention is on the arrow with a letter attached to it, Tsuna started to sway side to side and eventually downwards.

"Tsushi!" Hibari called as he caught the falling teen. The two immediately rushed to their friend's aid. Just then, Reborn came running in with a gun in his hand, desperately gasping for air and clothes tattered as if he came back from a war or sort.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera scanned Reborn' body for any injuries and noticed shallow cuts that had vandalized around the hitman's hands and legs. Before he could inform the hitman about it, Reborn cut in and ordered, "Yamamoto, bring Hibari and Tsuna back home. Gokudera, find Lambo as fast as possible and bring him back home too."

"Kid, what about you?" Yamamoto asked, confused but started to pick Tsuna up over his shoulders. Gokudera have already ran out to find Lambo so he is worried about the other teen.

"I'll… be fine, I will be meet you there so go. Now!" Reborn snapped with his back facing them.

Yamamoto hesitated for a second but bolted out of the room, grabbing Hibari's hand in the midst of the confusion.

 **"Nikekeke~ How brave of you, wanting to face me on again, World's Strongest Hitman-san~"**

"Shut up."

 **"I already said 'no harm until that day comes' don't I? You're too impatient, Mr World's Strongest Hitman-san~ But I like that part of you."**

Reborn's eyes narrowed as the room starts to dim around him until the point where he could not see anything but he could sense another person's presence other than his. Then a finger was pressed onto his lips

 **"But I wonder if one of the pictures will ever get reveal? Especially the last one."**

The feeling on his lips left before a voice rang.

 **"Six more and my dreams will be accomplished."**

The room starts to clear up as the raven stood where he was. His head glides to what the arrow is.

 _'…Amber eyes… Just like him…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, first of all, I am so sorry for the late update.**

 **And second of all, I had partly forgotten the original plot, so there night be some random plot holes here and there.**

 **I think I made Tsuna beyond obsessed with nails at some parts and I changed the girls' friendship to rivalry cause it is more fun like that. By the way, doesn't Kyorin have a nice ring to it? I don't know why but I like it very much. (XD)**

 **Oh, did anyone recognise the lyrics that Reborn sang? It is from Krewella's Human so if you are interested you can check it out.**

 **Many thanks to those who reviewed and everyone who invested their time to read this story. They helped a lot!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **R &R **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **Word Count: 3863**


End file.
